A New Threat or A New Friend?
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: When a new girl walks into the guild hall of Fairy Tail. The wizards of Fairy Tail are going to be shaken up by her new powers. What will they do to keep her powers under their control? And who is willing to do whatever it takes to get their hands on her power?
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

I remember it so clearly. Every agonizing second, minute, day, week, month…every agonizing year. Day after day, from the time the sun came up till the sun went down. Every jolt of pain, of magic. I could feel it, even in my restless sleep. All I could picture was what they had done. Strapping me down, forcing magic into my body. No matter how much I screamed and cried. No matter how much I wished I would just die. I knew I wasn't the only one subjected to such pain. While I slept, I could hear another child's scream. Even though I felt bad for the other child, I wished it upon them. Upon them, to save myself from the pain. Their screams hunted my dreams; till one day.

The institute exploded, a child walked past my room. Blowing my door off its hinges. I don't know if the other child meant to do it. I didn't care at the time. I just wanted out, I followed behind the other child. Once I was able to see the night sky. I stopped following the other child. Leaving that horrible building behind me.

It wasn't long before I found myself. Starving and near death. I couldn't get myself to move anymore. I heard a noise approach me though. The shuffling of feet, then a voice. I wanted to run from it, in fear it was someone from the institute that I had yet to meet. Yet their arms cradled me, holding me close to them. I could hear their heart racing. I touched the person's skin, just brushing my arm against theirs. Then I feel, and I no longer was able to hear that heart beat again.

I walked around many of places. Trying my best to keep to myself. Believing that if I touched someone they would die. Yet, that wasn't the case. I didn't kill who I touched. No, I did something more despicable. Something that could and would have people kill for. A power that one day, I learned could save me from them. Save me from anyone who would want to harm me.

One day, just a few months ago, I had stumbled upon a town called Mongolia. In that town there stood a Guild. One that I had heard about through my travels. I bumped into a young lady, upon saying sorry; I asked where the Guild was. She pointed me to a large building, saying it was the Guild I was looking for. I walked towards the building. Hoping that something good would come out of this. I walked up to the building. When I went to push open the door, someone else was coming out; and I ran into them.

I stumbled back before a hand reached out and grabbed mine. Stopping me from falling to the ground. My eyes widened instantly as I regained my balance. Pulling my hand away from the man that stood in front of me. He looked at me with a confused expression. Though I'm sure my expression was just as confused.

"Are you ok kid? You should really learn to be more careful." The tall blonde man said, looking over me.

"Y-you're not…you're not dead…" I stumbling out, shaking in place.

"Of course I'm not. Are you stupid? Or are you challenging me?"

"W-what!? N-no way!" I said as lightning sparked from my fingers. I looked at my fingers as the man did also.

"Are you a lightning wizard?"

"I-I think so?"

"You think so?"

"I've never used magic before…I don't know if my power is lightning or not."

"I'm Laxus, why did you come to Fairy Tail?

"I want to be a Fairy Tail wizard."

"You didn't know you had magic until now; but you came to Fairy Tail to be a wizard?"

"I-I did…"

"Do you have a name kid?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You don't know? What do you know?" He said as a group of people came up behind him. A woman with light brown hair. A man with green hair, and another man with a helmet on. I stepped away from the before stumbling again. Only to have my hand grabbed again. Keeping me on my feet.

"What did you find here Laxus?" The women said, looking me over. I looked away nervously. There was no way I could out run all four of them now. I just hoped that I wouldn't be hurt by them.

"Just someone who wants to join the guild. Let's go…we don't have time for this right now. Listen kid, if you want to join the guild you have to speak with gramps."

"The guild master is who he's referring to. That man sitting on the counter over there is who you need to speak with. I hope you get in. Fairy Tail is a nice guild for young people like you." The green hair man said.

"Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed; let's go. The sooner we leave the soon we come back."

"Of course Laxus!" They all said walking ahead of him. Laxus stood there for a moment longer. Watching me just a bit longer before I walked inside and he walked away. I heard the doors behind me close as I walked up to the guild master slowly. Trying to keep my presence unknown. Well that was until a pinkish red hair guy hit into me. Causing me to fall back. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. Yet I found myself being caught by another guy. One with dark blue, nearly black hair.

"Natsu, you should be careful. You hit into this girl!" The boy who caught me yelled. Pushing me to the side. I held my hands to my chest. Feeling both hot and cold at once. Looking down as they yelled. I noticed on hand had a warmth to them. The other hand, my fingertips were turning blue.

"Gray, Natsu that's enough!" The man that once sat on the counter said. Standing closer to me that I had hoped someone would get. Though today, everyone seemed to be closer to me than I had hoped, "Welcome to Fairy Tail child. How may we help you?"

"I-I want…I want to join Fairy Tail please!" I said in a panic. The man laughed and nodded.

"You may join Fairy Tail; I am the master of this guild. I am master Makarov."

"T-thank you master." I said bowing my head to him.


	2. The Voice

"Young lady, what is your name?" Master Makarov asked looking at me with a smile I had never seen before. A smile of kindness and no judgment. Even his eyes seem to smile at me.

"M-my name?" I said, as a growing worry slowly spread through my body. I didn't know how to, answer him. I had never had a name before. I was only a number in the institute. Even when I left, I didn't even think to name myself.

"Yes child, what is your name?"

"I don't know sir…I-I don't have one." I said, soon playing with my shirt.

"You don't have one? Didn't your parents ever call you something?"

"I-I don't have parents…I've been alone as long as I can remember…"

"Oh…well is there a name you would like?"

"A name? I never really thought of it before master."

"What about Shay?" A woman behind the counter said. Her white hair seemed to flow beautifully. A smile also on her face. Why did everyone seem to have a smile? I don't understand what they have to be happy about.

"That is a wonderful name Mira? What do you think about that?"

"I like it sir. Thank you Mira San." I said bowing to the two of them.

"No need to call me for formally. Just Mira is fine." She said with a smile. I only nodded as I step back. Looking down at my hands again. Now both of my hands had blue finger tips. What is going on with me? I don't understand.

"You look around and talk with the other wizards. Maybe you'll meet a new friend." Master said, walking back to Mira. I walked to a corner and sat down. Watching everyone else talk and laugh. I pulled my knees to my chest. Just watching, trying to understand them the best I could. Till I started to drift off. Hearing a voice call out to me.

 **-Enter A Dreaming State-**

 _"Who are you…what do you want…" I called out, my voice echoing through the empty space._

 _"I am you." The voice said, so clearly._

 _"Me?"_

 _"You could think of me as a darker...more powerful version of you."_

 _"Darker?"_

 _"Yes, darker."_

 _"When did you come about? I don't remember you."_

 _"I've been around with you for a long time. Deep inside, asleep, well…until you touched a wizard today. Now I can come out whenever I want."_

 _"Come out?"_

 _"Take control of your body whenever I want."_

 _"Why would you do that?"_

 _"Because I don't want to be locked in here. It's dark…evil…" The voice grew loader, and started to echo much like mine had. Suddenly a dark figure appeared. Slowly forming into color. Her hair was three different colors. A mix of blonde, pinkish red and dark blue. My eyes widened slowly when I realized that her hair matched the guy's that I had touched._

 _"Why is your hair like theirs…why…I don't…"_

 _"Don't you?"_

 _"No, no I don't…"_

 _"My hair is a mix of colors because you touched those poor guys. Now, not only will I look like them in a way. Your…or our power is much stronger than before."_

 _"What power!? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"_

 _"That man many years ago, that wasn't your fault. You were weak…we needed the energy. So I took of us. That way you didn't have to eat. I killed him for us."_

 _"For us?! No, no you can't just kill people!"_

 _"I don't want to kill him. Now I only want power, just like they did; but this time. I want the power for me! I don't want to share it with them, or anyone else. This guild looks nice…"_

 _"I won't let you hurt them!"_

 _"You don't have a choice…"_

 _"I won't do it! I'll leave!"_

 _"You won't"_

 **-End of Dream State-**

I jumped once I woke up. Looking around in fear. As if I would see her out here. Maybe it was only a dream. A dream? I don't think I've had one of those in a while. Not a dream where I didn't hear screaming of another child. None of this seemed real to me. Was the person telling the truth? Did it kill that man for us? I remember feeling better after wards. I remember not needed to find food for weeks. Was that the reason the institute hardly fed me? Because they were using magic to keep me going? If that true, what did they do to my body? My mind? Will I ever be the same again?

Suddenly I noticed a young girl standing in front of me. She smiled at me and offered her hand to me. Hesitantly I reached out and shook her hand. Feeling something weird swirl inside my body. My eyes widened as I felt electricity run down my arm. Shocking the young girl's hand. She pulled back, waving her hand slowly.

"I'm Wendy, are you ok?"

"I-I…I'm fine I swear I'm ok…are you? I hurt you."

"No you didn't hurt me, you just surprised me is all."

"I still didn't mean to do that."

"You use magic when you're surprised. Lightning magic is kind of cool. Laxus uses Lightning magic also."

"Lightning magic?" I said looking at my hand. That's right, that is what Laxus said my magic is. If that's the case, then why were my hands being weird earlier?

"Ya, that's what you just used right? Oh I'm sorry, so many questions."

"I'm Shay…I'm new to the guild."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I think I heard master talking to you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good with people…It's best if you avoid me."

"Why?"

"Just things, please try to understand." I said looking down. She nodded and walked away, heading to a table with Natsu and Gray. I looked down at my fingers. Watching my fingers as lightning moves between my fingers. At the smile time, my fingertips start to turn blue again. I took a deep breath and tried to think back. I didn't start having this lightning things until I ran into Laxus. My fingers didn't heat up or turn blue until I came into contact with Natsu and Gray. Why is this happening to me? Who was that voice inside my head? What will I do if it takes control? What will it do if it's in control?


	3. Enter the Thunder Legion

I started to doze off again when I saw a figure starting to walk up to me. In a panic I jumped to my feet, keeping myself guarded. Until I saw it was only Mira standing in front of me. I slowly lowered my guard, seeing that she meant no harm. I smiled softly to her, as she returned the smile.

"Where would you like your emblem." Mira asked, holding up a stamp looking thing.

"W-where?"

"Yes where. I can put it anywhere you'd like."

"U-ummm…how about…on my stomach?" I said lifting my shirt up slowly. Pointing to the right side of my stomach. She nodded and stamped my stomach. Pulling back to revealing a green Fairy Tail emblem. I blushed softly and nodded my head to her, "Thank you Mira."

"Your welcome, if you need anything please feel free to come see or the master, ok?"

"Yes, thank you Mira." I said as she waved and walked away. I sat back down, watching everyone around me. Still too nervous to talk or touch anyone else. I ripped my shirt, now exposing my new Fairy Tail emblem. I smiled to myself, happy to have something that made me welcome. To have a place to call home. For now, anyway, I'm sure this will turn out like before. It always seemed to turn back, just when I was getting use to something.

A few days had come and gone before I realized it. Still I hadn't spoken anything to anyone. Not since Mira had given me the emblem. All of my clothes, the few I owned, now all ripped to show off my stomach. I was about to sit back in my now normal spot when the door to the guild hall opened. Then in walked Laxus, followed by the man with green hair, the one with a helmet and the women that left with him. Laxus stopped nearly the moment he walked in. Allowing the others to pass him. His expression looked puzzled before he looked at me.

His group stopped and looked at him. Yet he only waved them on. Telling them to talk to Mira and master. Laxus shook his head before walking over to me. I panicked and stepped back into the wall. Trying to keep distance between him and I. He looked at me with both confusion and interest.

"So, you became a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Y-yes I became a wizard after you left. The master was accepting."

"Listen, I don't know much about you. Nor is it any of my business, but if you do anything to hurt this guild. Anything at all, I will be forced to take you down; by any means necessary." He said in a deep tone, then he walked away. I was curious about the people he was with. More like, I was curious about him. Something about him was different than people I had met before.

He seemed mean, but not in a way that he wanted to hurt me. No, this mean was to protect the people that he cared about. This was different than anything I had ever seen or felt before. I sat on the stairs leading up to the upper level of the guild hall. Listening to their group talk.

"You were so great out there Laxus. We came home sooner than I had thought we would!" A male's voice said, praising Laxus.

"Of course he did Freed. He is the leader of the Thunder Legion!" The female voice said.

"Knock it off you to. We don't have time to fight. We just got back, relax for a bit will ya?" Laxus's voice said.

"A lady never says she's sorry; because everyone knows a woman is always right."

"Of course they are Evergreen." Freed said, giving a name to this female. Suddenly, I looked up to find the man with the helmet standing in front of me. He grabbed my shirt and tossed me in front of the others. Each of them looking down at me, while I sat on the floor. Slowly looking from my feet to the group that sat in front of me.

"Look what I found." The man said.

"A little bug?" Evergreen spoke.

"No, she's the newest member of the guild. Leave her alone Evergreen; Bickslow, she's not worth the time. She seems to hardly hand any magic at all." Laxus said, looking away from me. Soon each of them did. Bickslow grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet. My eyes widened suddenly at his touch. I felting the power inside me swirl again. Like when I touched Wendy, or even when I first touched Laxus before even entering the guild.

I pulled my hand away; but not before lightning shot through his body. He let out a soft scream before stumbling and falling back. Laxus, Freed and Evergreen; whom were all sitting at one time. Now stood, Evergreen had an angry expression on her face. While Freed wore one of worry. Laxus seemed surprised but not to fazed by it. He approached me and lifted me up by my shirt. After struggling a bit, I gave up, till he tossed me over the side of the second floor. Throwing me onto a table below, before disappearing from sight.

I looked up at where Laxus once stood. People gathered around me, all talking at once. I could feel my eyes filling with tears as all the voice over lapped. Growing louder and louder, sending a panic through me. Then suddenly, everything went black and I passed out.

"Hey is she ok?" Natsu said.

"I don't know." Another voice said.

"Give her some room." Wendy's voice came through the crowd. I suddenly sat up, looking around at the group. My face was expressionless as the voices started again. My voice soon coming also, though unlike my usual soft, timid voice. This one seemed more dominate, more demanding and more threatening.

"Hello everyone…it's nice to finally meet you all."


	4. Something Hidden Inside

"Honestly, I thought I would be in there for a while." I slowly stretched, running my fingers in my multicolored hair. Slowly looking around at people surrounding me. Strains of blue, pinkish red and blonde slipped through my fingers. A smirk slowly grew as I stood on the table. In one flowing movement I was able to touch each person around me. Spinning as I touched them, knocking them back. I looked around to see a small group standing back. Just out of my reach, as my smirk widened.

"Who are you?" A red haired woman said. Glaring at me with judging eyes.

"I am Shay…where is the one who threw me?" I asked, my hair slowly turning different colors. Adding more to the three that I had already, "What wonderful power you all have…it's such a wonderful feeling…"

"Power?" The red haired woman said, a confused expression on her face.

"He's up there!" I said before jumping off the table and grabbing the rail. I flipped myself up as all my hair came into my face. I sat on the rail, looking at the Thunder Legion. Tapping my fingers on the wood of the rail, "Hello my dears. It's so lovely to meet you all."

"Who the…" Bickslow started as Laxus stepped forward. Looking me over, finding the Fairy Tail mark on my stomach.

"It can't be…you look…" Laxus started.

"It is; I am Shay…well kind of. I am just a simple girl, who must take shelter inside this girl you call Shay. Why don't you call me…Kay…I'm not allow out much to play. So I'll take the time I want and play with you all a bit. How does that sound?" I said crossing my legs. Lifting my hands up slowly, "Want to see my magic? Or should I say, our magic?"

"No one wants to play with you!" The red hair girl yelled out to me. I let out a board sigh and turned to her.

"You're a loud mouth, you know that?"

"What did you say?!"

"You're that wizard, Erza Scarlett aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I have a little…magic show for you." I said with a dark grin. When suddenly she reequipped, "Oh dear, that won't do. See if you hurt me, you hurt your new guild member. Why ever would you do that miss Scarlett?"

"What a dirty trick…"

"Dirty or not, I will win. Ice Make…Floor!" I said making the floor turn to ice. My hair turning blue to match Gray's. While everyone on it fell, but Erza and Gray. I smirked as Gray just stared at me in shock. My hair suddenly turned a pinkish red, "That's nothing yet! Fire Dragon Rawr!"

"Get down!" Erza demanded as the few members that were able to stand fell to the ground. My fire scorching some of the walls. I turned back around to turn my attention from Erza to Laxus. Only to find him punching me in the stomach. Everything went black.

I woke up hours later. Holding my head as I tried to recall everything that had happened. Running my fingers in my sandy blond hair. I shook my head and looked up. Seeing Mira, Laxus, Erza and the master all around the bed. I panicked and push myself against the headboard. Looking at all of their faces.

"Shay?" the master began.

"A-aye sir?"

"Do you remember anything of what happened today?"

"No sir…did something bad happen?"

"You attacked the other members of the guild today!" Erza said in an angry tone. Causing me to flinch back. The master did his best to calm her.

"What is the last thing you remember?" the master asked, looking me over.

"I was on the upper floor. With Laxus and the Thunder Legion." I said, keeping the part of being thrown a secret. Not wanting to get Laxus scolded.

"That's it?" Laxus chimed in.

"Maybe there is another her master. She was mumbling in her sleep about something." Mira said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"That's right. Erza what did you say this other person was like?"

"The other Shay said to call her Kay. Her hair was blue, pink and blonde. Until she touched members of the guild. Then her hair changed, adding more colors to the already colors. She was able to use Maker Magic like Gray, and Dragon Slayer Magic like Natsu." Erza explained. Looking at the master as she spoke. My eyes widened as I listened to her speak.

"T-that's impossible, I don't know magic like that. I don't even know what kind of magic I have. How can I use magic that I don't even know…I-I don't understand."

"Maybe you practiced it as a child?" Mira suggested.

"No…I didn't practice anything as a child…" I said.

"Get some rest, we will talk to you more once you rest up a bit." The master said, leading Mira out of the room. Erza soon followed behind them, but Laxus just watched me. The judgement in his eyes was more than enough to tell me that I didn't belong there. I didn't belong to Fairy Tail. Not after what happened.

"L-Laxus…"

"Shut up…I don't want to hear it. You either a liar or something fishy is going on here. Either way, you're a threat to the guild."

"A…threat…"

"Maybe Fairy Tail isn't the place for you." He said before leaving. Letting the door close behind him. As he left, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't belong here in Fairy Tail either. Maybe, I didn't belong anywhere.

So I took the chance, while everyone was out of the room. I slipped out of the room, sneaking my way out of the guild hall. Then I started running, I ran as fast as I could. In hopes that I wouldn't bother the wizards of Fairy Tail ever again. I could feel tears roll down my chin; as I wished more than anything that I could stay. I ran until I fell on my face. Laying in the ground, until I heard a voice. I looked up to see a shadowed figure standing over me. Suddenly his foot swung and kicking me, coughing me to pass out.


	5. The Return of the Nightmare

I woke up awhile later. Wondering where I had gone. Who was that man? Where am I? I tried to move my hands, but they wouldn't move. I looked up to see them cuffed to a table. In a panic I tried to move, only to find the rest of my body cuffed to the table as well. Tears slowly formed as my mind started to race.

"What's wrong dear? You should be honored. It's been a long time since someone had been interested in you."

"Who are you?! What do you want from me!?"

"My name isn't important…but I think you know what I want from you."

My magic…you want the power I have!"

"The power to be able to copy anyone's magic at any time for anything, as long as you touch them. Like now, if those cuffs weren't made special for you, would you have been able to use that new ice magic you have."

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course, I couldn't lose such power. Now once this machine is working, I'll control all of that magic inside of you; and use it to control the world!"

"They won't let you!"

"Who the members of Fairy Tail, the ones who told you to leave. The very guild that doesn't even know you're gone?! I don't think so…" He said before walking out of the room. A cocky smirk on his face. I dropped my head, falling into the memories of the past.

 **-Fourteen Years Ago-**

" _Wake up number 447. It's finally time." A voice call from my doorway. I was unable to see any faces. I just knew there were a lot of people there._

 _"Time for what?" I asked shyly, "Where is Yoyochi?"_

 _"You won't see her today. Not till later. You must come with us so you are prepared for Yoyochi later."_

 _"Ok! I want to surprise her! She said today would be special because I would be turning six today."_

 _"Yes, six is the perfect age. Now if you would." The man said, I followed him out and down a hallway. It seemed quiet, a lot quieter than it had in any previous days. He lead me into a room, as the group that once stood in my door way. Pulled me to huge hole in the floor. Strapping me up to a few cuffs attached something to my stomach. Then hung me over the hole. After they spoke for a few moments._

 _I felt something surge through my body before my body jerked. Then pain shot through my whole body. Causing me to scream out, tears started to roll down my cheeks but it didn't matter to them. I screamed and tried to beg them to stop; but they refused. This went on until my body wouldn't respond to me anymore. The room went black._

 _When I woke up I found myself back in my room. Laying on the floor. Bruises on my wrists and ankles. There was a knock on my door. Then it opened. The man from before was standing there. I ran over to him in tears._

 _"I don't want to go back there. It hurt and I didn't like it. Please don't make me go back there mister!"_

 _"You don't have to go back." He said, and I looked up at him with a smile, "but you will…if you want Yoyochi to be ok."_

 _"W-what…" My eyes widened. I had to save Yoyochi. She was the only person who took care of me and loved me. I agreed to go back. Day after day the same thing would happen. Until one day, I didn't ask question. I didn't want to hear any more about Yoyochi, or anyone else. I took the pain. Every day for the next few years._

 _ **-Back to Present Day-**_

I slowly looked up when I heard a bang. The man from before came rushing into the room and started messing with some machine. Then a large tube came down and attached itself to my head. There was a loud sound then pain rushed over my body. I bit my lip refusing to scream out. Even though I had touched everyone in the guild. I didn't have enough energy to keep myself focused.

I could hear noise outside in the building somewhere. I didn't know where, but I could hear it. There was a loud bang from outside the door.

"Lightning never strikes twice…" I said, my voice sounded spaced out.

"Go my puppet, destroy the intruder!" The man demanded as the door fell into the room. On the other side stood Laxus. He walked over and looked at me.

"You know, of all the things I thought of you. I never took you for someone who would be control by anyone. Why don't you show him what you can really do?" He said, a smirk slowly spread across my face.

"I don't take orders from you or anyone else!" I said before letting out a burst of magic.

"No, no stop it! You'll overload the system!" The man said in a panic, "You'll blow us all up!"

"Then I guess that's what it takes." Laxus said with confidence as I let my magic power push its way out of my body. The thing that sat on my head started to spark. Until the machine started to explode. Here and there until the whole machine went boom. I slowly opened my eyes after the explosion to find myself at a decent distance from the blast; and a good distance close to Laxus. I blushed and pushed myself away from him. Thanking him for saving me I turned away, ready to leave again.

"Where are you going? Fairy Tail is the other way." Freed said, as the other approached.

"Freed is right." Laxus said stepping closer to me.

"I'm not going back to Fairy Tail…I don't belong there." I said, closing my eyes.

"Yes you are, now come along." Laxus said grabbing my arm. Suddenly a whirl of magic rushed over me. Causing me to stumble back into him, "You weren't even ready to be up yet…"

"Y-yeah…" I said before he lifted me up. Holding me in his arms, I started to fall asleep as we made our way back to Fairy Tail.


	6. A Blossoming Relationship

I slowly opened my eyes. Rubbing them tiredly, I looked around slowly. Till I noticing an arm around my stomach. I could feel the warmth of a body behind me. When I looked over my shoulder; and panicked rushed over me. I let out a scream and shoved myself away from the man that was in bed with me. I fell to the floor as the hand that was once on my stomach now feel off the side of the bed. He stirred before peeking over the side of the bed. His blonde hair was what I noticed first.

"Why are you screaming? It's so early…" He said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"W-why were you in bed with me?!"

"This is my bed."

"Why was I in your bed?!"

"Stop screaming…you were weak from what happened. To make sure you didn't run off again I brought you back here instead of the guild hall."

"That doesn't explain why you were in bed with me."

"I told you already, it's my bed."

"They why but me in it?"

"Because this is the only bed I have. You needed rest, to make sure I got sleep, and make sure you didn't leave I came to bed with you. I slept next to you all night. You didn't seem to have an issue with it then…"

"I didn't know then!"

"Don't scream, would you rather I have put you on the couch?"

"Well…no, not really."

"Then stop complaining about it. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I just want you safe…" He said looking away. I could see a hint of red starting to form on his cheeks. I smiled softly at his words. I've never heard anyone say that to me before. I pushed myself off the floor and placed my lips on his cheek. Kissing his cheek ever so softly. Feeling my face started to get warm. I pulled away, looking away from him. I could feel his eyes looking at me in surprise. He coughed slightly before speaking.

"Hey, you know there is a festival this weekend?"

"A festival?"

"Ya, it's held every year. People picnic and do all kinds of things to celebrate the Cherry Blossom Tree in town. It changes colors and looks cool. You should come."

"Are you going?" I asked blushing as I looked at him. Wondering if this was his way of asking me to go with him.

"Well ya, everyone in the guild attendance the festival. Gramps even does a bingo tournament. Everyone really gets into it."

"Oh…right ya, that sounds awesome. Maybe I'll come."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask. Where have you been staying since you came here?"

"Normally I sleep in the guild hall, or the forest just behind it."

"You don't have a place to stay? Or money for a place?"

"No."

"Then you can stay here until you get money for a place. Come on missions with the Thunder Legion and myself. You'll gain fast experience and staying here with me. You know the best is more comfortable than the ground."

"You only have one bed. I can't ask you to give your bed up to me. That isn't fair to you at all."

"Then we can share it. I wasn't planning on giving my bed to you. You can share a bed with me till I can get another. If you want, come on missions with us. You can stay here and pay rent with me. That way you aren't all alone."

"Who said I was alone!?"

"You sleep in the guild hall…"

"True."

"That's not the point though. You can stay here; I don't mind as long as you carry your own weight. Deal?"

"What about the members of the guild? Won't they be upset?"

"I ain't worried about how they'll feel. This is my apartment and my life. I'm not going to force you to stay here. It's just an offer."

"I'll accept your offer. Like you said, it's better than sleeping on the floor." I said and offered my hand to him. With a cocky smirk he shook my hand. Then pulled me back into bed.

"Good, now go back to sleep." He said before drifting off to sleep. Holding my hand in his. I did notice though. Even when he tries to act like he doesn't care about something. He really does, he isn't as big and bad as he might want everyone to think he is.

So it was settled, I was going to stay with Laxus. As long as I carried my weight that is. I paid half the rent, did chores around the apartment. Evergreen even took me out to get clothes so I didn't have to wear my ripped ones. Time seemed to fly by, before I knew it, it was the day of the Blossom Viewing Festival.

I woke up that morning to find my head resting above Laxus's heart. I could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing and his heart beating. I listening to them for a bit longer before slowly climbing off the bed. Trying not to wake him. Once my weight was off the bed I heard his sleepy mumbles. I softly whispered back to him. Before heading to the bathroom to shower. Even though it's been a few weeks since I joined. Laxus makes it seem like it's been longer. I can't help but feel like him and I are closer than ever.

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel. Running my fingers through my damp hair. I looked over to see Laxus sitting on the bed. Looking at me as I entered the room. His face turned a shade of red I hadn't seen before. Then he rushed out of the room, apologizing.

When I finished dressing in a one strapped sky blue top and white shorts. I walked out of the room, walking to Laxus. He instantly told me he had to go, or we'd be late. We walked to the huge cherry blossom tree in town. When we approached the tree, Mira and Levy were both handing out bingo cards. I sat with the Thunder Legion and tried to play bingo.

After failing and losing to Erza and Jet. I gave up, tossing my card away from me. Looking up at the beautiful tree. It was hard to believe the color of the blossoms would change later. I heard the bingo game come to an end. I laid back, resting my head in Laxus's lap. Starting to drift off to sleep. Smiling because I knew his face would be turning a soft shade of red.

I slept for a while, before a soft shaking woke me up. In a panic I sat up, panting as I looked around. Laxus laid his arm over my shoulder. Pointing up, I followed his finger. To see the blossoms on the tree changing. The colors were so vivid, so bright. I blushed as my eyes lit up. I leaned back into Laxus behind him.

"Thank you for this…"

"For what?"

"For telling me about this. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I said before turning to kiss his cheek. Though, fate had different plans. When I turned to kiss his cheek. He turned to kiss mine. Our lips met for a moment before I shyly pulled away. He slowly took my chin with his fingers. Turning my face back to his. Slowly leaning in and placing his lips on mine again. Kissing me ever so softly.


	7. Pre-mission Relaxation

I woke up the next morning snuggled close with Laxus. A smile on my face as I took in his scent. I felt at peace being so close to him. I felt safe, something that I haven't felt in a long time. I watched him sleep for a bit. I slowly started to get up, pulling away from his warmth slowly. Trying not to wake him up. Suddenly he pulled me back down. Holding me against his side, until he rolled to his side. Pulling me into his chest, I could feel my face heating up. I think he did too, because he opened his eye looking down at me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there, sleep well?" He mumbled tiredly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah I needed to roll over. Were you going to leave?"

"I was going to take a shower…"

"Nah, you can stay here with me and sleep a bit more."

"B-but.."

"But nothing, you can stay here today. We are going on a mission tomorrow with the Thunder Legion. So today you and I are going to stay here and relax. We can bathe later."

"W-w-we?! What do you mean we?!"

"Well it would be nice to have a bath before going on a mission. Honestly, it might clear our minds a bit. We could also take one together if you'd like." His voice was laced with a teasing tone. I made a soft sound in objection before looking away shyly. He chuckled softly before holding me close. I closed my eyes as my forehead rested against his chest. Falling back to sleep with him; his sweet scent making me feel happy.

I woke up hours later, alone in the bed. A pillow held tightly in my arms. It still smelled like him; I wonder if he gave it to me so I wouldn't know he lift. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Stretching I slid off the bed. Standing as I adjusted my nightshirt, which was just an old shirt Laxus use to wear. I walked out of the room. Following a strange scent.

I followed the scent through the apartment, leading to the kitchen. When I stepped close to the kitchen I saw the rest of the Thunder Legion sitting at the table. They were all talking about something. I walked over, standing next to the table since all the chairs were taken. I reached for the fish that sat in the middle of the table. Taking a bite out of it as I listened to them.

They were talking about the mission tomorrow. We were all going to meet in the guild hall. Decently early in the morning; something Laxus would normally dislike. Except he liked leaving early for missions; the sooner we left the soon we would get to go home. Evergreen expressed the concern for me now joining the Thunder Legion. She thought it was a bad idea since I hurt Bickslow and most of the other members of the guild.

Bickslow spoke before anyone else had a chance to. He said I didn't hurt him. More like I gave him a warning. I surprised him with the lightning. He was happy I was able to defend myself so well and so fast. He pretty much defended me. I didn't need him to, I did something awful. I didn't deserve to be on a team with them. I knew that, better than anyone would think.

Freed seem to agree with Bickslow. Anything objections Evergreen had about me joining the group was to be taken up with Laxus. Their leader, who put me in the Thunder Legion to begin with. If there was an issue between Bickslow and I. Bickslow would have said something. Since Bickslow didn't seem to mind me joining. Neither of them deserved to say anything, according to Freed anyway.

Once we finished our talk about the mission. Laxus said that before every mission they talk about it. Then afterwards they would go out to eat. Since they did it regularly, they would each take turns paying for food. Today would be Bickslow's turn to pay. They would go to a restaurant just inside Mongolia. I nodded and told them I needed change; that once I was done we could go.

I rushed to the room Laxus and I shared and started to look through our clothes. With everything Evergreen bought me; it was hard to tell if some clothes were mine or not. I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt I thought was mine. Realizing how big it was on me. I twisted the bottom and tied it, it keep the top a bit formfitting. I walked out of the room and saw everyone standing near the door waiting for me.

I joined them at the door; only to receive looks from the guys. Evergreen put her arm on my shoulder and asked why I wasn't wearing a shirt we bought together. I tried to explain I thought I was but Laxus cut me off. Saying we didn't have time to worry about it. He walked out of the apartment, being followed by the others and myself.

I did my best to keep up with everyone on the way to the restaurant. Though, even at a normal pace, they all seemed faster than I was. I wasn't use to keeping up with people. So I was happy when we finally got to the building. Walking inside as Laxus held the door for everyone. He followed me in, asking if I was ok. I waved him off like it was no big deal.

The waiter lead us to a table and let us look over the menu. Though everyone else seem to know what they wanted. I just looked over the menu shyly. Too nervous to see if they were looking at me or not. Not that it would matter if they were or not. The waiter came back a few moments later taking our orders. We sat there, talking about things that they have done in the past. Things going into their pasts; something I refused to share yet.

I just sat and listened to their stories. Each one was interesting in its own way. I envied them to a point. Even though their pasts were sad. They all looked better than mine. The meal we had order came out quickly and we enjoyed the rest of the evening together there. Talking about the guild and other things. I tried to keep person things about myself hidden. Not wanting to cause them pain or upset them for it. It was a great evening, I really felt part of something good here. I hope it will last.


	8. A Mission of Love

Since I didn't get to shower yesterday, I got up early today to relax in the water. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Letting the water run down my figure. When I lifted my head back up, I felt a hand on my back. Jumping, I spun around; forming ice between me and the person behind me. Until I saw it was Laxus. I could feel my face heating up slowly.

I struggled to find my words as he acted as if nothing was wrong. Going about washing his hair. I just stared at him, covering my body shyly. A smirk grew across his face.

"What's wrong? Like you see?" He asked cockily.

"I've seen bigger…" I said looking away. Lying to him was hard, more so since I had never seen a man naked before. I rubbed my cheek shyly.

"You're a lair…I'm the biggest you'll see princess."

"Don't call me princess, and get out of the shower!" I said, raising my voice. Hearing my voice echo made me panic. I looked at him as he stepped closer to me. Forcing me to step back against the wall. He stood in front of me. Placing his hand on the wall above my right shoulder. He leaned in closer to me.

"I want to be close to you. I will make you love me. You're all mine after all. I will clam you as my one and only until the end of time." His voice seemed to change a bit as he whispered. Leaning in more towards me, I felt his lips on my neck. He kissed me softly before I felt a small pain in my neck. Feeling his teeth baring into my neck. The pain slowly faded as I let out a gentle moan. He pulled back slowly.

I saw the water of the shower washing away blood. Watching the red liquid roll down my chest. It wasn't a lot and it stopped quickly. I just have never had pain feel good like that. Was I going crazy? What was this man doing to me? I looked at him and pulled him back. Kissing his lips, as he pushed me against the wall. Pinning my body between me and the cool wall.

I kissed him a few times before looking into his eyes. Panting softly, trying to catch the breath he so easily took away from me. He smiled softly at me. Rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"You should go get dressed. You'll catch a cold like this. I'll be out in a bit, ok?" He said pushing me out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the bathroom. A smile on my face as I walked to our room. It was hard to believe today would be our last day here for a few days.

I looked myself over in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door and noticed something on my collar bone. I frowned for a moment, stepping closer to the mirror. I traced my fingers over the lightning bolt that was now on my collar bone. Just below where Laxus had bit me. I let out a scream. Hearing a bang from the bathroom then I heard his footsteps. The door flew open, nearly hitting me. He looked me over in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, starting to run his head.

"What did you do to me?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you mean the lightning bolt?"

"No I mean the towel…YES THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" I said screaming at him.

"Stop yelling…the lightning bolt is my mark. I can't control it. It's a Dragon Slayer thing. If a Dragon Slayer bites you, he or she is marking you as theirs. If you get a mark like that, it means we are soul mates. Not just anyone gets those marks you know."

"Is that why Levy has screw on her shoulder, opposite of her guild emblem?"

"That's correct, now hurry. We still have to meet the others." He said setting away from me to find some clothes to wear. I smiled and nodded, as I went and looked for clothes. Smiling happy as we got ready. I packed a small bag with clothes and some other objects that I thought I might need. Then we headed off towards the guild hall.

The others were standing outside the hall. Waiting for us, once they saw us they walked over. Meeting us in the front yard of the guild hall. They all nodded to us as I nodded back. Laxus grabbed my hand and pulled me as he started walking. I could hear the others walking behind us. I looked at him, though I couldn't read him. I wasn't able to read him often, but this time was much harder.

Our mission seemed simple enough to me. We had to get someone important from a location in the mountains to a safe location far enough away from the mountains. We weren't told where yet, for safety reasons I'm sure. Escorting someone didn't sound too bad, honestly it seemed easy. The mountains were known for bandits. Though as far as I knew, they didn't study magic.

It would take us a day to get to the location of our client. Something I didn't really like, though, sleeping next to Laxus. I still felt safe, like no matter where we would go; he would always keep me safe. Though everyone else seemed confused and unsure about what was going on. I didn't care to much what they thought. I was happy with him; that's all that mattered to me right now. Tomorrow the mission would start and I needed to be ready for anything.


	9. The Interesting New Client

I woke up in the morning, stretching before I realized that I was alone. Well, that I wasn't laying with Laxus anymore. Bickslow was the only one still at our camp other than myself. I thought that was weird. When I went to stand up, he jumped up. Like he hadn't just been sleeping. His black and blue hair was a mess as he rubbed his red eyes. I giggled softly at his actions, until there was a sound behind me. I saw a blur next to me, before I was pushed back. I stumbled before seeing who moved me. It was Bickslow, his tired expression seemed to have faded away instantly.

A man stepped into the clearing. Allowing us to see his grayish hair. His figure seemed like an older gentleman, though you couldn't tell too much. He was dressed in a black suit. Bickslow calmed down a bit as I stepped forward. Looking at the man.

"May we help you sir?" I asked, gently touching Bickslow's sleeve. I looked over the man before he looked up at us. Suddenly he was directly in front of us. My eyes widened as Bickslow moved back; pulling me with him. His expression was fixed on the man.

"State your business!" Bickslow demanded, the man cleared his throat. Then he suddenly cased a spell. My eyes widened slowly as I realized what he was doing. He held his hand and flames shot out towards us. I pushed Bickslow back, I closed my eyes and took a breath in.

"Fire Dragon, Rawr!" I said breathing fire. My hair went from blonde to red. Matching the magic I was using. Bickslow used his magic to knock the man back. Messing up his magic, so I was able to stop. I panted softly, feeling the corner of my mouth burning. I must have burnt it when I attacked.

I heard movement behind us. Bickslow must have to because his eyes shot towards the noise. Then Laxus and Evergreen appeared, followed by Freed. Laxus seemed a bit angry as he walked up to me. Resting his arm on my shoulder; something that seemed common enough that everyone did.

"You're in a suit, so you must be from around here. May we ask were a person named Julian lives?" Freed said, trying to calm the tension.

"Who is asking for him?" The older man said, looking us over.

"We are members of the Fairy Tail guild. We wanted to talk to him about the request he put on our board."

"Oh so you're the ones who'll take the job. Wonderful news! I am Julian, I will take you elsewhere. This job is highly important. Follow me." He said brushing the dust off of himself before walking. I shrugged and followed behind him. Laxus let out a growl but follow me. I wonder if he is questioning the man. Wondering if he was going to take advantage of us in a way. We followed him to a large building. Leading us inside and to a huge library.

Once we entered the library he asked someone else to bring us herbal tea. Then he sat behind a large desk. Offering us the seats that where around the room. I sat down, and of course Laxus sat next to me. I watched as the other stayed near Evergreen. I wonder if this place made them feel uneasy; or if it was this man.

"Thank you for coming here and accept this mission. I wanted to discuss it with you. I am the master of this house. I also defend this place, because this land is sacred to our people. My son has come of age to become the master of this house. He is going to have a ceremony in a few days. Since there are men who are trying to take this land. They may try harm my son in some way. Something that I hope you all will be able to prevent. It is important that he stays safe. That is why, I would like you all to take him to a small safe house and protect him until the ceremony. After which, I will pay you handsomely."

"So our job is to keep him safe until after the ceremony?" Evergreen said, looking at the man with an interested look.

"That is correct. He needs to be protected." Julian said nodding his head. There was a knock on the door as the maid came placing a tray of tea on the table in front of us. Then she gave a tea cup to Julian, "Now my son can be a bit…difficult, but he's a good man."

"Of course sir…" Freed spoke up, the door opened without warning. A young man walked in. His brown hair was messy, though he seemed to be dressed nicely.

"Ah Lucian, these are the people who will keep you safe till after the ceremony."

"Well I could do without the men…but these ladies…" He said walking towards Evergreen. He took her hand and kissed it. Once Evergreen gave him a disgusted look. He turned towards me, taking my hand and kissed my hand. Laxus glared at him, then he cracked his knuckles. I panicked at it and smiled at him. Placing my hand on his. Lucian's face lit up with happiness at the anger that he had caused Laxus, "I look forward to being with you kitten."

"Not on your life…" Laxus mumbled under his breath. Anger laced his voice. I smiled to Lucian.

"I will do my best."

"So when should we go? The ceremony isn't for a few days." Freed asked, trying to defuse the raising problem.

"There is no rush, you can leave first thing in the morning if you'd like. Tonight stay and enjoy our hospitality." Julian said with a smile. Suddenly Lucian pulled me to my feet; and I could feel my panic raising.

"Yes, enjoy our hospitality. I would like to show you around the grounds." He said pulling me away from the others. I looked back helplessly, wanting someone to say something.

"Hey wait!" Laxus said standing up.

"No men allowed!" Lucian said with a cocky smirk. I looked at Evergreen with pleading eyes. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Mind if I come?" She said in a sweet tone. Lucian smile again and nodded, leading us out of the room. He took us outside and down a path. While we walked he talked about things that I didn't think a guy like him could have done. He seems like the kind that would piss off guys, but couldn't do anything if the fight got physical. Something that made me worry because, I knew how Laxus was feeling. At this point I knew Laxus might want to hit him, yet hasn't. If this guy was like that, Laxus would really hurt him if he really did hit Lucian.

Lucian lead us to a large garden. Showing us animals that I had never seen before. I pulled my hand from his. Only to have him grab my hands again. I grabbed Evergreen's hand in a panic. I didn't understand why he wanted to hold my hand. After a while a maid walked over to us. Telling us that dinner was ready. He led the two of us to the dining hall and pulled our chairs out for us.

After a large dinner, we were taken to our rooms to relax for the evening. I heard on knock on my door as Laxus walked in. Locking the door behind him. With a confused expression I walked over to him. He pulled me into him and kissed me. His arm wrapped around my waist, as his right hand held my cheek. He lifted me off my feet after a moment, pinning me to the wall.

I could feel the anger in his kisses. The aggression that had taken over him by just the simplest things. Once he pulled back, he looked into my eyes. I panted softly trying to get my breath back.

"Laxus, it's ok…I love you, and only you." I said trying to calm him. It must have worked because he slowly let me down. He smiled and gave me once last kiss before heading for the door. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Looking at him with a worried expression, "You're leaving me?"

"Of course not." He said taking my hand and led me to the bed. We laid down together, curled up together and fell asleep. A smile on both of our faces. It was nice to have him happy again.


	10. The New Client is Evil

I woke up the next morning with Laxus lying next to me. He was playing with my hair. A soft smile was on his face. He looked from my hair to my eyes. Seeming surprised that I was up.

"Oh, good morning."

"Morning Laxus, having fun?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"When you came into my room? Or when you kissed me?" I asked, teasing him a bit. Knowing full well what he was talking about. I knew he wanted to know if I meant what I said. Of course, right now, I didn't want to tell him I did. I wanted to wait, but he may not give me a choice here.

"After that…"

"When you were going to leave but I stopped you?"

"Before that…"

"Before that…hmmmm…"

"When you said you loved me! Did you mean it?" I looked at his expression. It seemed to be a mix of worry and slight sadness. I wonder if I should tell him I did mean it. I meant it with everything I had. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I had to tell him about it. I had to tell him how I really felt.

When I smiled at him and was about to tell him, there was a knock on the door. Then a voice seemed to come from the other said, though it was muffled, I could tell right away that it was Freed.

"If you'd like to, everyone else is ready to go. I hope you both are awake in there."

"Yes, thank you Freed. We will meet you downstairs in a moment." I called to him. He said something then I heard his footsteps fade. I smiled and looked from the door back to Laxus. Who took this chance to pin me to the bed. Looking into my eyes, he let out a gently sigh and he kissed me. I pulled away slightly, not wanting to be kissed after a sigh. As if it was just something to do. He smiled and shook his head before kissing my neck.

I tilted my head back slowly. Letting out a soft moan. Feeling his teeth on my neck, I ran my fingers in his hair. Tugging his head up after a moment of him biting me. Though he tried not to, I heard a moan escaped his lips. I smirked and shook my head, tapping his lips with my finger.

"We need to get going, the sooner we start the sooner we finish." I said, pulling a page form his metaphorical book. He smiled and kissed my forehead and got off the bed; stretching. I smiled and sat up, getting off the bed to get dressed. It took us all awhile to get everything ready for the spoiled rich boy. Yet after another three hours, we were ready to go.

I slid my bag onto my back as we left. Looking back at the large building. Lucian walked up to me and took my hand. I could hear Laxus growl behind us. I smiled at Lucian and tried to pull away; but he wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry your pretty little head kitten. I have your back, and every other part of you." He said, glancing back and Laxus. I could hear Freed and Bickslow struggling to keep him in check. I knew this guy was trying to piss off Laxus. I pulled my hand away from him. Turning to go to Laxus and I felt his hand squeeze. My face turned red as I let out a soft scream from the surprise. I spun around holding my butt.

My face turned deep red as I slapped him in the face. Stepping away from him. A twisted smirk grew across his face as he stepped closer.

"I like my girls a little feisty." He said as I felt my eyes start to tear up. Bickslow and Freed both stepped in front of me. Blocking me from Lucian, "If I was you, I wouldn't do anything that would upset me too much. My father is the one paying you. One word of this to him, and you won't receive a single thing!"

"You little-" Laxus started but I cut him off. Pulling Freed and Bickslow back. A small smile on my face.

"There's no need for that. We enjoy your company. Please, we really should try to get to the safe house before the sun sets." He smirked and started to walk again. After we walked for a bit, we managed to make it to the safe house. The place the six of us would share until the ceremony. I walked inside to get a look around. Make sure it was safe. Then I heard the door, thinking nothing of it. I continued to search the place.

"You look nice bending over like that. Your figure is beautiful." I heard Lucian say before he grabbed my wrist. Pulling me up and slammed me into the wall. I let out a pained noise as my vision blurred for a moment. I blinked a few times trying to regain it. I looked at Lucian, wondering what he was planning.

He held my hands over my head with his right hand. Making sure I couldn't move my hands. My eyes stayed focused on him the whole time. I didn't want to look away. I was too afraid to, I didn't know what to do. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Only because I looked away and wouldn't let him kiss my neck. When I felt his lips go down towards my neck.

I wiggled in his grip, trying to pull myself free. I didn't want him to kiss my neck. My neck was for Laxus only. I closed my eyes tightly as I suddenly heard him let out a pained sound. Then he punched me in the stomach, causing all the air inside me to come out. I coughed roughly trying to get my breath back.

I heard him cuss, saying something about a Dragon Slayer. Then I felt the electricity flow through my body. Catching me off guard again, then I felt his lips. My body tensed as I felt his teeth. I let out a scream. Then lightning came from the sky. He jumped back as Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Laxus all came running into the building. I was now sitting on the floor. Holding my neck as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Such a naughty girl." Lucian said before leaving the shack. The others looked at me worried as Laxus dropped to his knees in front of me.

"What happened?!" His voice was shaky; I could tell he was upset.

"It was nothing, I did it…don't worry about it…" I said looking down. Shutting him and everyone else out. Just like when I first entered the guild. No one was getting in. I think he knew that, because he got up and Freed and Evergreen followed him. Bickslow kneeled in front of me. Moving my hand and bandaged my neck were I was bit. Then he sat at the table that was not fair. Keeping his eyes on me; I'm sure he was here to protect me. I didn't care anymore. There was nothing else that Lucian could do to break me anymore. I hid my face and cried, falling to sleep there.


	11. His Healing Touch

I slept by myself last night. For the first time since I had joined Fairy Tail. Laxus seemed a bit upset when I told him. I wonder what was going through his head.

 _ **-Flashback Starts-**_

 _I sat on the floor with my back against the wall; with Bickslow sitting at the table across from till the sun went down. Once the sun went down I walked to a bedroom Bickslow followed me to the room before standing outside it. I curled up in the bed. Pulling the blanket over me. After a moment I heard mumbling then Laxus walked into the room. He walked to the bed, reaching his hand out. I flinched away from him; closing my eyes._

 _"What happened today Shay…"_

 _"Nothing…I want to sleep alone."_

 _"W-what?" His voice seemed surprised. Like he didn't believe me._

 _"Please leave the room…" I said, looking away. I didn't want to see the hurt expression he would have. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye before he left. I heard more mumbling outside before I got quiet again. A moment later there was a loud slam against a wall. I stayed there all night alone. Something that I didn't enjoy any longer. Yet, I couldn't stand the thought of being touched by his loving hand after someone else had touched me._

 _ **-Flashback ends-**_

I got up and walked out of the room. Seeing Freed fast asleep outside the door. I gave a small giggle before walking past him. Doing my best no to wake him. I went to the shower and tried to wash away the feel I had. Though now, it just seemed impossible. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back.

Turned to see Laxus standing in the shower with me. I felt uneasy about it. Suddenly he took my hands and held them as he pushed me into the wall. His hands held mine over my head. I wanted to scream, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I watched him as his eyes looked me over.

He was studying me, as if my body would tell him something I wasn't. I tried to avoid his stare the best I could, feeling uneasy about it. Then after a long moment or two he said something.

"How did he hurt you…" His fingertips slowly slid down my arms, to my sides, rubbing my hips. I let out a gentle moan. Looking into his eyes.

"Laxus please…"

"No, tell me…what did he do that hurt you so bad…I can't stand to see you like this…" He said, I let my hands slide down the wall before running my fingers in his wet hair.

"Please Laxus…show me how much you love me…" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He pushed against me, letting his hands rub my hips more. He looked into my eyes before kissing my lips. I pushed into his lips, using every emotion I was feeling. He must have noticed because after he pulled back he kissed my neck. I could feel my tears appearing.

Only because, Lucian was the last one to leave his mark on me. I could hear a growl come from Laxus as he kissed over the dark mark on my neck. Knowing he didn't leave it. I wanted to cry knowing that he was upset; but instead I balled up my fist in his hair. A moan slipped out from between his mouth and my neck.

"Laxus…" I said, unable to form anything else. He seemed to understand that, because he moved a bit and kissed my neck again. Lifting me off the floor. Pushing my back against the cool tilts of the shower. I shivered, pushing into his warm chest. My fingers tugging on his hair softly from time to time. Telling him to find somewhere else to kiss.

By the time we seemed to finish our shower. I looked over myself in the mirror over the sink. To find purple marks forming on my neck and collar bone. I blush seeing how many there were. I turned and hit his chest.

"Laxus! Someone is going to see these! I can't hide them all! How could you!" I said looking away shyly. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You were the one that was pulling my hair. You shouldn't tease me so much." He said kissing my shoulder. I could feel the suction start again, and I grabbed his hair and tugged on it. Hearing a different kind of growl come from him.

"Stop it Laxus, you'll leave more!"

"That's the point." He said before letting me leave. I got dressed, using his shirt as mine. Instead of using my own. The rest of the day seemed to pass by without anything happening. Not that Laxus allowed me to be anywhere alone today. Whither he had Bickslow following me around or Evergreen taking me to use the bathroom.

I wasn't allowed to go or do anything by myself. I hated it but, I understood why he wanted me to have someone. As much as it bothered me not to be alone. I was happy to have someone care so much about me to do something crazy like that. It reminded me of how Juvia was with Gray. I wasn't surprised, that until we left a few days later. He had someone with me all day.

He even refused to leave me when I showered. He would join me and shower when I did. It made me a bit angry to have him join me all the time in the shower. Yet it was nice to have his company, until he would start kissing me. Leaving new marks on me. Something Freed noticed the first day.

After I tried to tell him it wasn't what he thought. Laxus said that I had his shirt on because he marked me up too much. That none of my shirts would hide his marks. I left them to talk like I was a prize.


	12. The Power Inside

The next morning was the morning that we would take Lucian hold. I stayed close to Laxus all day. Even on our way back to Lucian's home. I still hadn't said much to anyone about it. Much like when I had first entered the guild. Of course they all knew why; that didn't stop them from trying to talk to me. Every chance they could, they would try to get me to speak. Of course, I would only use gestures.

Even after we made it back to Lucian's home. I didn't speak, the weird part about it. Is once we got into Lucian's house; I felt weak. Like I had after leaving that place so many years ago. It made me feel uneasy that I felt this way again. I waved the other on ward, so they could talk to the client. I went up the room I used before we left and laid down.

Not worrying about locking it. Everyone was here, and Lucian seemed to be more controlled here than when we were out. I wonder if the others were feeling weak also. I wonder what's causing this feeling. What's going on with me?

I slept nearly all day, only waking up when Laxus came into my room. Telling me that the ceremony was about to take place. That we would need to make sure Lucian was ok. I nodded and slowly got out of bed. Unable to really find what I needed to move around. I barely had the strength to get out of bed, let alone protect the pretty boy.

I stumbled to a dress that was hanging on the back of the door. Doing my best not to worry Laxus anymore than I had already. I slid on the sky blue dress. What made me confused was the amount of skin that the dress showed. My whole stomach seemed to be showing, the dress was low cut and hardly came to mid-thigh. Something about this made me feel even more uneasy.

We went down to the ceremony. There seemed to be people everywhere. So it was hard to find Lucian and the others. I went to turn and look around inside, but Laxus grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Leading me to a huge stage. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were standing in front of it. I looked up to see Lucian's expression change. I wonder why he seemed different all of a sudden.

"Shay, you look pale…are you sure you should be here?" Freed asked, looking me over with a worried expression. I nodded and offered him a smile. Hoping to calm his worried nature. Lucian walked over to the edge of the stage and offered his hand to me. Thinking nothing of it, I took his hand. He pulled me onto the stage. Then we walked to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen; thank you all for coming here and spending this evening with me. I am your host Lucian. This evening is special in many ways. Tonight, I come of age to take over care of this land. I also much choose a wife. Something I had wished my father would have decided against. It's all for the sake of our beautiful home. So, without farther ado, I will start the ceremony!"

He held his hands out in front of himself before my stomach started to glow. It felt warm, like if I was blushing or was starting to get to much on sun across stomach. I could feel myself growing weak, my body was feeling heavy. I slowly dropped to my knees, unable to keep myself up any longer. Then the glow started to pull out of my body. Causing pain to shoot through my body. I fell to the ground, screaming out in pain.

I could hear the crowd of people talking about magic. I didn't care, I wanted this intense pain to go away. I heard something then everything started to fade away. My only thought, was Laxus.

"SHAY!" I heard the voice calling out to me in the darkness that surrounded me. I forced my eyes to open. Looking for anything that I could really pick up on. I saw a ball of light, then it faded and a person started to glow.

"Still alive? You have more than I thought you did. It's a shame…since I don't need her anymore and you seem to want her so bad." There was a swift movement, then a pain in my stomach again as I felt my body leave the stage. Soon I felt my body colliding with another. I groaned out as I tried not to fade back into the darkness.

"Shay, can you hear me?" I could hear a voice, but I couldn't tell who's it was. I let out a soft sound. Trying to get them to hear me. Though with as weak as I felt. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out. "I have an idea."

I felt a hand cup my cheek. My vision started to come back, and so did my strength. The hand slowly pulled away, as I looked up to see green. I must have been Freed's hand. Why did he touch me? Why did I feel stronger all of a sudden?

 _"The power to live out rides the power of friendship and love."_ I could hear the voice in my head again. She took their energy to keep me alive?! No I didn't want that; I don't want them to die to keep me alive! Suddenly I felt another hand, it was cooler than Freed's. Was this the plan? To use their lives to keep mine?! Once that hand left my cheek I slowly sat up. Seeing Bickslow's expression laced with worry. It must have been his hand. I shook my head and tried to force myself up. Stumbling back into Laxus.

I looked at him, feeling his hand brush across my bare stomach. I blushed at the feel; but his hand stopped. I could feel his energy flowing into me. I was taking his magic, and it killed me to do so.


	13. Something Worth Fighting For

I looked at Laxus, a confused expression on my face. His expression was expressionless. I couldn't read it and that made me worry more than anything.

"This power, I've never felt anything like it before. Is this the legendary power of a Dragon Slayer?!" Lucian laughed as his body started to dim. Returning to its normal state.

"Shay…" Laxus started, his voice just above a whisper, "This was a set up. It was just a way to get magic. So, use the Thunder Legion's magic and show this guy. Show everyone that they can't mess with Fairy Tail!"

I could feel his magic; it was all swirling inside my stomach. Much like magic had when I first touched someone. I looked up at Lucian, angry that he could do something like this to us. Something like this to Fairy Tail! I won't let him, or anyone else do something like this to my family!

"Lucian! Your time taking magic is over! I refuse to allow you to take the magic of anyone. More from the people I hold dear. My magic isn't from you! My magic is to help my family! My magic is to protect what I've searched my whole life for! I won't allow you or anyone else to take that away from me!" I said before jumping back onto the stage.

I could feel pain and magic flowing through me. I didn't want to let Fairy Tail, the Thunder Legion or Laxus down. Not after they put so much faith in me. I give up anything, including my life, to insure the safety of everyone in my family!

I could feel my magic coming to a peak. I could feel the pressure of the magic Lucian had taken from me. I knew all the skills used with that magic. In Lucian's control, that magic will be dangerous, unstable, and will come back on him. I had to take that power, it was the only way to protect my guild and him.

"Laxus, you have to get everyone out of here. They will get hurt and be in the way."

"Be careful." Freed said before helping people. Making sure they were going to be safe. Bickslow and Evergreen were joining Freed on clearing people out. Laxus refused to move, his eyes were glued to me. I didn't blame him for being worried. I, myself was worried this could back fire. Once everyone else was cleared out Freed approached the stage.

"Freed, take Laxus and the others and get out of here. Please, I don't want you guys hurt."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine; I have a plan. I just need you guys to be safe. Please go be safe. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. Please….do this for me."

"Be careful." That was the last thing Freed said to me before he pulled Laxus away. I could tell neither of them really wanted to go. They wanted to be there in case something bad happened; but as it stands, they would just be in the way. Being in the way would only slow me down and put them at risk. Something they didn't need.

"Are you ready to die like a good girl this time?" Lucian said as a smirk grew over his face.

"You took my magic, but do you know how to use it? That much magic comes at a price!"

 _"You still have the knowledge to use the magic we took before. Protect our life, or it will be the last time you are in control of our body! Don't you dare die!"_ The voice inside me echoed. I knew she would go crazy if I lost. More so since the one time my guard was down; he took my magic.

"I can use this magic just fine. I've seen you use your lightning magic. It's easy enough."

"Then come and show me what you think you know!" I said, before he disappeared. The appeared behind me. My eyes widened as I saw how fast the magic I had really was. I threw my hands up in the air. Making an ice wall between him and I.

I wasn't skilled enough to keep up with him. So he easily was able to knock me to the ground. Striking me with multiple bolts of lightning. I screamed out before closing my eyes.

 _"Help me! You were able to take down most of the guild by yourself! Please, lend me your strength!"_ I begged the voice inside me. As I felt my power raise.

 _ **"I thought you'd never ask. Don't worry, I won't kill him, just for you. I will show him how it feels to attack us!"**_ My hair started to turn into multiple colors. I stood up, no longer affected by what just happened. A smirk growing across my face.

I pushed off the ground and spun around. Throwing a kick towards him. His lightning tried to stop be; but I just let it roll away. Using the attack, he used against him as both my ice and his lightning hit him in the stomach. My attacks hit him, one after another. Each time he tried to stop me. His magic unable to do much damage to me.

I sent one final blow to his face as he did the same. Sending both of us flying in opposite directions. My hair slowly returned to normal as my body grew heavy again. My other side used far too much energy; but it's because of her that we are alive. So I'm thankful to have her.

"H-how can you beat me…I was so strong…"

"Strength is nothing when you don't have anything to fight for. You became strong, for your own accord. I was strong to protect this place, to protect my friends, to be able to have a home to go home to. That is what I fight for…just because you have power, doesn't make you strong." I said, falling over.

"I can't believe that it took me this long…to see the truth…Fairy Tail hm…what a nice place to call home." That was all I heard before I passed out. I used more magic than I had before.


	14. He's the Bad Guy

I don't remember anything after his, praise. I just remember feeling exhausted, feeling like I couldn't continue. I passed out, I never made it back to Laxus and the others like I said. I wonder if they would hate me.

 _ **"Why do you worry so much? If they hated, you they wouldn't have trusted you to handle it."**_ Thevoice said. I remember seeing her beauty, her rainbow hair. The beauty in her eyes.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _ **"I am you…the members of Fairy Tail call me Kay."**_

 __ _"They remember you…I remember that day…you hurt them."_

 _ **"I was defending you…that's the past though. I saved you yesterday also. We both may possess the same powers; but you don't know how to use them to save us!"**_

 __ _"I'm sorry…I just…"_

 _ **"You just don't want to hurt someone or fight…guess what, sometimes you have to. If you want to survive, if you want to show others that you belong in this world. You have to fight to live! Do you think that Laxus guys wants a girl who just roll over and dies?!"**_

 __ _"N-no…but…"_

 _ **"There can't be buts! If you but anything you run the risk of dying! I refuse to die! So you need to learn to fight! When we get back to the guild, you will train with the members of the guild. Learn their magic. Learn how to use ours."**_

 __ _"B-but…"_

 _ **"Listen, you have one of two options. One you learn to fight and defend yourself. Or two, you don't learn to fight and you die…"**_

 __ _"I won't die though…you'll come out and save us…"_

 _ **"Fine, when we get back to the guild I will fight with everyone and get stronger. That way you don't have to worry about conflict. You just need to learn when to change and allow me to have some fun."**_

 __ _"I will…if you promise not to kill anyone without my permission."_

 _ **"Fair I guess…"**_

 __ _"You must listen to me, if I say stop you stop. If I don't want, you to do something you must agree."_

 _ **"If I agree then I'll be able to come out?"**_

 __ _"That is correct."_

 _ **"Then I agree…just don't die before hand. Got it?"**_

 __ _"Deal."_ I said with a smile. I could see a small smirk on her face also. I wonder if she was happy to be able to come out. She's always stuck inside my body. Watching me get hurt to the point I can't control her. As long as I do my best, she and I can live peacefully together.

 _ **"Don't get to confident…I can hear your thoughts like you can hear mine. Now if you'll excuse me…you have somewhere else to be and I would like some rest. That fight took a lot out of me."**_

 __ _"Sleep well, Kay…"_

 _ **"Yeah yeah…"**_

When I opened my eyes, I could see sun shining. I lifted my hand to block out the brightness of the sun. I noticed my hand was bandaged. I sat up slowly, jolting as pain flashed through my body. I sucked in a sharp breath. Trying to keep myself from screaming out in pain. Though when I sucked in. I felt someone in the bed begin to stir. I looked down to see Laxus opening his eyes.

Once he saw me sitting he shot up in bed. Kneeling beside me, looking me over. As if he was studying my actions and feelings.

"I'm ok Laxus…please don't worry." I said, reaching my bandaged hand out. Rubbing his cheek softly. His hand slowly touched mine, looking into my eyes.

"I was worried about you. Everyone was…you acted so recklessly…now look at you. All hurt and bandaged up like this…"

"I'm fine Laxus, really…"

"You're lying…"

"I-I'm not…" I said before he grabbed my hand and threw me down on the bed. I let out a small yelp, in both surprise and pain. He lend over me for a moment. Looking into my eyes. I nearly held my breath, just staring up at him. He slowly lend down, his lips just above mine. I waited for his lips, yearning for his taste again. To feel close to him again.

His left hand moved from above my shoulder to my stomach. My eyes widened slightly, feeling a rush of pain. Just by him barely touching me. My eyes slowly left his, now conforming what he had known. Though, he knew how stubborn I was. He knew unless he could make me believe I wasn't ok; I was going to act like it.

I felt his fingers slowly turn from a gentle touch, to a hand touching my stomach. His hand slowly pushing down. My eyes widened more, as I let out a yelp of pain. Panicking under his touch. I tried to push his hand away. Trying to stop the pain and discomfort. Fought off my tears the best I could. Shaking my head slowly, knowing that he wanted me to stay; and he knew I didn't.

"Ahh! Laxus stop! Stop!" I tried to push his hand off, though he only seemed to push more. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to try to stop him, "Stop! Stop! Laxus you're hurting me! Stop! Please!"

His hand instantly pulled away, as my body went limp. I couldn't move, my stomach would send waves of pain through my body if I tried. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked away. He got up and walked away from me. I could see red on his hand. I wonder which one of us was bleeding. I knew he didn't want to do it. I knew he only wanted what was best for me; but I didn't want what was best for me. I wanted to be ok; I wanted to be with him. Now, because I was stubborn, he and I both felt bad.

After a moment or two, Evergreen walked into the room. He had an unknown expression on her face. She walked over and looked over me. Shaking her head slowly.

"You enjoy getting hurt don't you?"

"H-heh…maybe just a bit…"

"You need to learn to be careful. You're hurting Laxus because you refuse to behave like a woman."

"I'll keep that in mind…thank you Evergreen. I'll try not to be so reckless."

"For him."

"For all of you…"

"Tsk, I wasn't worried. A woman has to show she's strong, in a world men think they have to protect us. Just do your best to stay out of trouble and get some rest. We need you for the next mission."

"How are Bickslow and Freed?"

"They are fine, like I was, they are in the other room. We all have been sleeping here, waiting for you. So hurry up and get getter so we can go on a new mission already!"

"Yes ma'am." I said closing my eyes with a smile.

"I'm glad you're ok Shay." She whispered before leaving the room. I drifted off not long after wards.


	15. A Date with Bickslow

It took me a week or so to feel my best again. I woke up one morning to see Laxus stretching. I smiled and nuzzled into his warmth. Like it did every other morning. Though this morning seemed to be different. He ran his fingers in my hair. A gentle smile on his face.

"How do you feel today Shay?"

"I feel wonderful. Better than I have in a while."

"That's great news, would you like to go out and about today?"

"That sounds amazing!"

"Evergreen and the guys want to hang out with you. They've been waiting for a while. You wouldn't mind right?"

"Oh…um…no not at all. It will be a bonding experience. We will all be closer after this!"

"Cool, I'll go tell Bickslow. Might want to get ready. You know how he can be." He said before kissing my forehead and left. I giggled softly before slipping off the bed. I slid on one of Laxus's shirts, and a pair of ripped pants. Placing a matching fedora on top of my head. I looked into the mirror on the dresser. Nodded to myself, pleased of the outfit. I walked out of the room to see Bickslow waiting for me.

He jumped to his feet before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I stumbled after him, trying to slide my shoes on. Lucky Laxus had handed them to me. I knew how Bickslow could be, I just didn't think he would get like this with me. After all, I hurt him once before. He stopped once we were in town. He looked back at me, a smile was on his face.

He didn't have his tongue out. That was out of the ordinary. I wonder why he was acting different. Now that I think about it, his helmet wasn't on either. I could make out his features perfectly. Something weird is going on today. I had to figure it out and fast.

"Calm down, Laxus told me to take care of you. I thought the only way to show I trust you, and to have your trust in return was to keep my helmet off. Anyway, would you mind answer a few questions over some ice cream?"

"Questions?"

"Well yeah, I mean we are on a team together and I don't know much about you."

"Then sure, that sounds nice." He held my hands and took me to the ice cream shop. We ordered our ice cream, vanilla for him, something I thought was strange; and rainbow swirl for myself. We walked back outside and sat on the bench. He turned resting one arm on the back of the bench. He looked at me.

"Ok first question…favorite time of day."

"Really? Umm…I like the evening, about sunset. I think the sunset it the best part of the day. There are so many colors…"

"That's awesome…let's see…I like the afternoon. Only because it's not dragging like the morning, and it's not too late to do anything."

"I see." I said with a giggle. Watching a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"If someone was to impress you, what would they have to do?"

"To impress me? I don't know, surprise me. Do something out of character."

"Like what?"

"Like…Freed for example…if he wanted to impress me, he would have to do something out of character. The opposite of how he can be. He'd have to do something romantic…flowers, music…something that his magic couldn't conjure."

"What about Laxus?"

"What would he have to do? Isn't that simple? He likes to hide behind his walls…he puts up walls to protect himself from everyone. I don't even think you guys have gotten past them all. He would have to let me into his head. Show that he's not scared to open up…"

"So it's different depending on the person?"

"Of course, I don't like to have someone being funning all the time. I don't want to make someone change who they are. Though it would surprise me a lot of either of them did that. I mean honestly, can you imagine?"

"You're interesting…anyway, what's your ideal date?"

"Ideal? I don't know, like I said…I love the sunset. So many dinner or something before the sunset. Then sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree to watch the sun set. Something simple like that. It sounds cliché…but I think it would be lovely."

"That sounds romantic."

"That's what a date is though. It's romantic, something to catch your heart with someone else's. A way to show others that you like them…to show them they are your one and only…"

"You make it sound like it's just a dream."

"It is…growing up I dreamed of millions of ways to have a beautiful first date. Yet I've never had one, I've never experienced anything like that before…sure, I think I've fallen for someone…but I don't think they would even begin to understand my feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask a lot of questions…it's simple, I love someone. I want his happiness over anyone else's. I want him to be protected. I want my heart to scream out and tell him. Tell him he's an idiot for not noticing it sooner. Just tell him how he makes me feel just being around him."

"Are you talking about Laxus?"

"I am…I love him…he makes me feel things that I've never felt before. With him…it's wonderful…I can't imagine not being with him anymore. He's been there for me since I joined the guild. He was the first one I met; and I don't regret any point of our encounter."

"It sounds like you're really loyal to him."

"I don't think loyal even begins to describe how I feel…he's just…he's Laxus…and that's all I'm telling you about it for now!" I said with a playful smirk.


	16. A Second Date, A Date with Evergreen

I playfully tapped my lips. My ice cream now gone. I saw Evergreen appear in a long green dress. Her fan hiding her face from everyone much like she normally did. She walked up to us, stopping in front of the bench. Her eyes shifted from me to Bickslow.

"I believe that it's my turn…after all, you can't have her all day Bickslow." She said her eyes slowly shifted from him to me. Bickslow smiled softly and stood up. He bowed to me before he started to walk away.

"See ya around Shay…I enjoyed our time together." He said waving to me. I waved back, knowing he couldn't see. Evergreen grabbed my hand and pulled me. Dragging me behind her as she walked. Her free hand still had her fan hiding her face. I couldn't tell her expression, even being on the same side of the fan.

She remained silent as we walked. Even when I tried to engage her in a conversation about the Thunder Legion or even Elfman. Everyone knew that she and Elfman had a thing going on. Even if they refuse to make it public yet. Everyone knew, they knew that; yet they still refused to say something. I kind of felt jealous of it.

I was jealous that she and Elfman had something special. I mean, Laxus and I did too; but no one knew about it. I wanted a relationship that I could show everyone and not care. I wanted a relationship to be happy. I was worried, what if he and I would never got together the way I wanted. She pulled me into a shop. Pushing me into a manikin.

"You need to stop dressing like Laxus. You are a beautiful young lady. You need to dress like one and less like a man!"

"But I…like to…"

"No you don't, a woman enjoys being pampered. She enjoys dressing up and looking beautiful. So you are going to pick a dress you enjoy."

"I don't want to…"

She let out an agitated sigh before pulling me along aisles of dresses. Her free hand pulling dresses to her. He shoved me into a changing room and let out a sigh. Throwing the dresses over the door.

"You aren't allowed to come out until you try them on. So you better try them on!" She demanded. I gave in at this point. Sliding off my clothes to try on dresses. Some of them long, some short. Some were strapless, some had sleeves. After I tried them on, I threw them over the door. Rejected each of them.

"What are you looking for in a dress?" I could hear the boredom in her voice.

"I don't want to feel exposed. Yet I kind of want something to hold it up…"

"So something to go to about mid-thigh. With sleeves of some kind?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice…"

"Easy enough, just stay there…" She said before I heard her footsteps leave. After a moment, she returned. Tossing a dress over the door. I looked at it before sliding it on. I looked at myself in the mirror looking it over. I opened the door to allow Evergreen to see it.

"You see, I picked a dress with just one strap. That way you weren't confined but it held it up. It has come down to mid-thigh. It is pretty form fitting so it hugs your curves. That lace hanging from your hips makes the dress seem a bit longer and it also gives you room to move."

"I see that…"

"That color really brings out your eyes. Dark colors make light one's pop! Every girl should know this!"

"Does it really matter?"

"It makes your eyes pop, makes it so people notice your eyes. A beautiful feature on any women. Honestly you'd think you lived under a rock. I'll fix it though. I will make you a beautiful woman."

"But…I don't want to be like any other women…"

"You like who you are, because mister right likes the way you are?"

"No, me not being like other women isn't about a man. I don't want to be like other women because then I wouldn't be me anymore. I am the way I am, that is good enough for me."

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for…"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Come on, change back. I'll take this back. Freed will be upset with me if I don't let him have you for a little while today. He gets super picky about timing and all." She said, nearly slamming the dressing room doors shut. I could hear her voice talking to someone. I knocked on the dressing room door when I finished dressing. She opened the door and a hand reached in. I smiled realizing it was Freed's. I took his hand and stepped out of the room.

"Hello Shay, are you ready for our date?"

"A date?"

"Like everyone else in the Thunder Legion…now, it will be fun. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just have to pay for the dress…"

"You doesn't have to. You see…Evergreen just paid for your dress and left."

"She what?!"

"And with that, you are all mine." Freed said before rushing out of the shop, dragging me behind him. Something that was happening a lot more today. I couldn't believe how much they were dragging me though; like I was a child who are going to throw a tantrum.


	17. A Third Date? Sleeping with Freed?

After a bit, Freed had stopped running. He turned back and looked at me. I panted, happy that we finally had stopped. He pulled me close, nearly causing me to fall. I stumbled into his chest and blushed a bit. His fingers slowly laced into my hair.

"I'm sorry to make you run like that. I should have warned you first. I'm sure the others have done the same thing. I just made your day bad. I'm sorry."

"C-calm down Freed, I'm ok, really I am. I was caught off guard yes, but I'm ok…please don't beat yourself up over it."

"I want you to have an amazing day. How has it been so far? Have the other's treated you well?"

"I'm happy Freed. I like hanging out with you guys. It makes me happy to be wanted. To know people want me around is an amazing feeling. One I'm not to use to…"

"Well, we want yo around. Don't forget that either."

"I won't, may I ask what you have planned for us?"

"I was hoping a relax time at your apartment. Honestly I've been worried about what they others may have done to you. They can all be a bit…reckless. With you finally better, we don't need to push your body too much. It may do more harm than good."

"I think you worry too much. I'm fine Freed; please believe that."

"I wish I could…you have a way to make people believe that. Even though I know you're lying. Come on, let's rest at the apartment. You have to remember; you have one more date today."

"One more?"

"Yes, there are more than three members of the Thunder Legion after all."

"What?! N-no I can't do that! I-I can't go on a date with L-Laxus!"

"No need to be afraid. These little dates are to get you ready. So you aren't so nervous." He said, leading me back to the apartment. A smile on his face, "This will be his first date also. He's so nervous about it. So please take it easy on him."

"I-I…don't worry Freed. He will enjoy his time as much as I will."

"Bickslow and Ever will come over later to help you get ready. Even though I said I could handle it." He sounded like he was disappointed. Like a child having to leave the playground. I giggled softly as we came to a stop. I opened the door and he lead me inside. I slipped off my shoes as he took my hand again.

He lead me to the bedroom and pointed to the bed. I let a soft sigh before crawling into the bed. For whatever reason, the bed felt nice after the day I had. Freed turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards me. He smiled before sitting on the bed next to me. I curled up, resting my head on his lap as I started to drift off to sleep.

After I slept there a few hours, I woke up. I could hear Freed talking with someone. I heard their voice a moment before a figure appeared.

"She's up…" The voice said, sounding female. I knew the voice belonged to Evergreen. So Freed had to be talking with Bickslow.

"Let's get her ready!" I head Bickslow's voice better this time. Then suddenly a dark aura seemed to surround Evergreen.

"Neither of you will step foot in this room until she is dressed. Attempt to enter and you will be turned to stone with hesitation! Do you understand me?!" Her voice sounded nearly evil. You could hear the uneasiness in both Freed and Bickslow's voices as they said yes. She walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. Then she pulled me into the bathroom.

"Umm…?" I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there looking at Evergreen. Till she gave me a stupid look. Like I should be doing something.

"Will you hurry up. You do have other things to do. Get in the shower and wash up. You need to be clean for your last date!"

"I-I can't strip in front of you!"

"Get in the shower or I will make you get in the shower."

"Aye aye ma'am!" I said, turning away from her. Sure I had been naked in front of Laxus; on numerous occasions. That seemed normal, almost natural; but to change in front of Evergreen. That made me feel weird. Different that I had felt before. I don't know why though; we are both women. Wouldn't it be ok if I changed in front of her instead of Laxus walking in on me naked?

I did my best to hurry in the shower. Even with Ever green shouting demands at me. I did my best to do as she said. Even if the demands were normal shower demands. After wards I got out and rushed me into the room. She pointed to the dress and told me to get it on. In the mean time she was trying to do my hair. I struggled trying to get the dress up with her doing my hair; but I managed.

When that was done, Evergreen called to Bickslow and Freed. They entered the room and begin to do my make-up and nails. I thought it was weird as their voices seem to mush together. Talking to each other about something that was going to happen I think. Thought I didn't know for sure. After a bit of them doing me up like some kind of doll. I heard a knock at the door. Evergreen rushed out of the room. Slightly mumbling under her breath about something.

I heard her greet someone, though she didn't say who. I closed my eyes trying to listen to the voice and their breathing pattered. Even if everyone says everyone breaths the same. The way they breath and how deeply they breath is all different. You can tell if you really listen. If you don't have people trying to hide anything.

Freed and Bickslow stood up slowly and offered their hands. I took their hands as the lead me out of the room. Keeping me hidden behind them. Also making sure I couldn't see past them. After we entered the living room, they both stepped away. Allowing me to see Laxus in a suit. In a white suit with a yellow tie. He seemed to blush once he saw me.

"W-wow…Shay…"


	18. It's Time, A Date with Laxus

I looked over Laxus, I mean it isn't the first time I've seen him dressed up. The last time was before I got hurt. He seemed to look better this time than the last time. I wonder if it's because this time it's for me and the last time was because we had to. I blushed softly and slowly looked away.

"You look wonderful Shay." His voice seemed to shake a little. You could hear the nervousness in his voice. I smiled to try and calm his nerves a little.

"You look handsome Laxus." I looked at him, some of my vision was blurred do to my bangs hanging in my face.

"Now you two kids have fun. Don't stay out to late. We'll be gone when you guys get back!" Evergreen said, pushing us out the door. They all waved as they shut the door behind us. Not allowing us to go back in. I smiled nervously at Laxus, who stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"I think they want us to go." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-you want to do this right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to go out on a date with me…right?"

"Yes of course I do, Laxus, I want to spend time with you."

"That's a relief…I was nervous I was forcing you into this. I would have been upset if that was the case…" He said gently taking my hand. I was expecting him to drag me, like the others, but he didn't. We walked through the town, the sun looked like it was going to set in the next few hours. I wonder if I would be home by then so I could see the sun set.

We walked to a tan building. Laxus refused to allow me to see where we were until we stepped inside. The moment you walked through the double doors. You could hear piano music, there was a mix of smells inside. As a man approached us. He lead us to a single round table, that was draped with an off white cloth. A candle stick sat in the middle of the table, holding a single candle in it. A ring of flowers sat around the candle stick. Flower petals of red and pink sat scattered around the table top; even a few were on the floor.

I thought it was beautiful, everything here was just gorgeous. The windows even had a white lace handing in front of them. The man pulled the chair out for me, once I sat he pushed me in. Handing a menu to Laxus and myself, before excusing himself. A moment he came back pouring a tall glass, with some wine. I thanked him as he bowed and excused himself once again.

I could only blush at how beautiful this place was. Everything about it was just like a fairy tale. Like the ones I use to hear kids talk about. After a few moments the returned and asked if we were ready.

"Yes, I would like a steak, medium rare. Side salad and dinner rolls."

"Wonderful choice sir, and for you madam?" The man said, writing what Laxus had ordered down in a small notebook.

"Me? Oh right…um…I would like a chicken wrap and a side salad please."

"Wonderful, is there anything else I may interest you in at this moment?"

"No, thank you." Laxus said, the man nodded; taking the menus he left again. I let out a gentle sigh, able to relax again. I always feel so on edge when there are people close. With Laxus and the other of the Thunder Legion all seemed to calm me down. More Laxus than the others but, it was nice to have people I felt close enough to calm down with.

"This place is beautiful Laxus."

"I-I'm glad that you think so!" He seemed to rush his words, before regaining his composer. I was confused for a moment. Was he really nervous enough to show me? Or was he allowing me to see his real self? A side that no one else gets to see, "Hey Shay…I'm glad you came with me."

"Of course, I spent the day with everyone else after all."

"Ya…"

"Honestly I was hoping that you and I would be going out alone like this." I said watching a faint blush roll across his cheeks.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because, I love you silly. I told you that already."

"I love you too Shay. That's why I wanted to do this…eh…" He coughed into his fist. I only giggled at him. Causing his blush to darken.

"If it will calm you down, you can imagine me as some else? I don't want this to affect you too much…."

"No, I do! Damn it…listen, I don't want to imagine you as anyone else, because I can't imagine anyone else sitting in that seat. I can't imagine anyone else being here with me. I don't want to imagine anyone else making my night. You are the only one I want to be here with me."

Our meals came as he finished. We ate in silence, something he knew I enjoyed. I like to enjoy my meal; it was quality time that I loved about it. Just being with him, that's why I loved the silence. I enjoyed things others take for granted. We were both here, we were both healthy, we are able to eat together. It was the best, times like this meant more to me than all the magic in the world.

I would give up nearly anything to have more of this. To have time with people I love. We finished our meal and he left to pay. I stood up, running my fingers on the smooth fabric of the dress. Even the lace that hung off my hips seemed to have just the right touch of smooth to it. This evening was perfect, the sunset I wanted to be home for didn't matter anymore. Just being with him made me happy.


	19. A Dating Hiccup

Laxus came back and offered me his hand. I took it again as he lead me out of the building. Back down the sidewalk. This time though, he seemed to be in a hurry. I wondered where he was taking me. I only did my best to keep up. We reached the Cherry Blossom tree, a blanket sat on the grass. We walked to it and sat down. I looked up to see a clear view of the sun setting.

The street lights were coming on one by one. Leading a path to the sunset. I could feel a blush appearing across my cheeks. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I wanted to capture this moment and remember it forever. Laxus did everything I thought a perfect date should do. I bet that's why the others spent the day with me. So I would have a great date. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out when Freed said something earlier.

"You know…you've made me nervous all day Shay…" Laxus finally said. I slowly looked at him.

"I did?"

"I was nervous I was going to mess this up. I didn't want you to hate me. It's my first date, no one else in the guild seemed to want me around too much. They seemed to only put up with me for gramps. It wasn't until you and I became close did I start to see the guild as my family. I guess I never really knew how to treat anyone there because after gramps kicked my old man out of the guild. My old man never looked back. He didn't seem to care about me or gramps."

"Laxus…"

"After my old man was kicked out of the guild. I just pushed everyone else away, including gramps. When we met, I knew you would change my world. I just didn't think it would be this much. I'm glad though, and I know gramps is too. The place I would have given up; is now the place I would do anything to protect. Fairy Tail is my home."

"I'm glad I can reconnect you and the master."

"Shay…don't want you to move out."

"Then I'll stay."

"I don't want to force you to…"

"I don't want to leave either. I enjoy sleeping with you. Speaking of which, the sun has gone down. We need to start heading back. I'm not too fond of the darkness night brings."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe on our way back." He said standing up. He offered his hand to me again. I took it and stood up. Looking down at the blanket. He said to leave it, the Thunder Legion will take care of it. He knew they weren't far. Making sure we would have a good date. We followed the street lights. Walking back towards our place. When a group of guys stepped out of an ally. Laxus seemed to push me behind him. Watching them closely. As we walked, he would pull me away from them. Using himself to stay between them and myself.

Suddenly I was yanked away from him. A man held a knife to my neck. I could feel the coolness of the blade against my neck. I was in a panic counting the guys. There was at least six of them; excluding the one behind me.

"Shay, close your eyes and count to ten out loud. When you're done counting, we will be ok." Laxus said in a voice he hadn't used all night. I wondered why he seemed so upset. I closed my eyes, taking a breath in.

"One…two…three…" I could hear their screams, the coolness of the blade pressed against my neck more, "Four…five…six…"

My body jerked back. I could feel the warmth of my blood roll down my neck. I continued to count as he instructed. Once I hit ten, I opened my eyes to see the guys laying on the pavement. Laxus lifted my chin up. He lend in and licked my neck. Licking the blood away, causing me to shiver.

"W-why…don't want to share? Heh, jealous she'll like us better?"

"Tch…I'm not jealous of scum bags like you. I'm territorial, jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours. She is mine and I won't let anyone take her from me. But you scum bags thinks it's cool to harm someone that isn't yours." I could tell he was getting angry. I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me. He looked at me with confusion.

"Come on Laxus, it's dark…I want to go home." I said, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Of course, come on." He said holding my hand and started to walk away. I was happy I was able to calm him. I'm not sure how long I would be able to calm his anger; but that didn't matter now. It only mattered that I was able to get him to leave.

We were able to leave in one piece. No one was hurt too badly. That's all that mattered to me. A little blood never bothered me. It was just something that happened. As long as it wasn't a lot at one time; I knew it was ok. I guess I would have to teach him that.

We walked to the apartment with peace. Opening the door and locking it behind us. I slipped my shoes off and stumbled to the couch. Falling over the arm, laying on the couch. I pulled my hair free from what Freed had used to keep it in place. I watched Laxus pull his tie off. His jacket soon followed before he walked over to me. He lend over and placed his lips on mine. Sliding his hand to my cheek. Soon kneeling over me.

I smiled and pulled back slowly, tapping his lips with my finger.

"Not on the couch. It's too small to relax on together." He took this chance to lift me up and carry me to the bedroom.


	20. Our First Time

[Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual actions between Laxus and Shay. If you do not want to read it, or have a problem with sexual situations please do not read this chapter. The story will continue on Chapter 21. Thank you for your support and understanding. If you read this chapter, please feel free to tell me if you like it and would like to see more. Also, if you have any people you ship together, and would like to see them in the story please review and tell me who you'd like to see. Again thank you for your support. Please Enjoy.]

He laid me on the bed. Crawling over me, placing a kiss on my lips as his fingers locked with mine. Pulling them over my hand slowly. I could feel his hands shake. I wonder if he was still worried about what happened. Or was this him being nervous about what was going to happen next.

His hands slid down from mine. Running his fingertips down my arms. I felt his fingers stopped at my dress; before I heard the sound of the fabric of my dress rip. I blushed as his lips pull away from mine. He placed a kiss against my neck, kissing my neck ever so softly. I let out a gently moan as I heard his shirt pop open also. Buttons flying across the room.

His fingers ran across my stomach for a moment before he moved to pull his shirt off. Tossing it aside. His lips met my neck again as I ran my fingers up his chest. Before moving one hand to his hair. Tugging softly on his blonde locks. He growled at me as he bit my neck. My other hand, dragged my finger nails down his chest. His moan escaped his lips.

He pulled back from my neck. Looking into my eyes for a moment. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. After he tossed it to the floor with his shirt. He traced over scars that I had. His eyes seem to flash with sadness before I pulled him down. Kissing his lips to get his mind away from my scars. He sliding his fingertips down my body again.

He pulled away from my lips again. Only to feel his lips kiss down my body. His lips were so gentle. As if I'd break under him. After he made it to my hips, he kissed my stomach once more. Before pulling my legs up and kissing my thighs. I could feel the heat of my face. I knew how red I had to be at this point.

He slid my only remaining clothes off. Tossing it to the floor also. Then I felt his tongue, my fingers laced into his golden locks again. Tugging on his hair with each pleasurable lick. He continued this till I couldn't control myself anymore. My body, moved, twitching with pleasure.

He wiped his chin as I looked away shyly. He crawled back up my body. Turning my face back to his. He looked into my eyes. Trying to read me, I only blushed, looking away again. He slid his pants down, followed by his boxers. I felt him rub himself against me for a moment. As if asking for permission. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Not wanting it to stop.

He slowly pushed himself into me, making us one. I held him tightly to me. Feeling a sharp pain before it slowly faded. He looked at me and I smiled. Trying to say I was ok, though he didn't seem convinced totally. He placed a kiss on my lips before moving his hips. Back and forth he rocked his hips. Before he pulled away from our kiss and pulled his hips back.

He shot a warm white liquid. I blushed feeling it coat my stomach. I blushed deeply, and so did he. He opened a drawer of his nightstand and grabbed tissue. Wiping the stuff off my stomach. He seemed in a panic; as if he wasn't sure how I was going to act.

I watched him clean up the mess. Then he threw the tissue into the small garbage bin next to the bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of me. I kissed his lips softly. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Not wanting to lose him yet. Though my body was exhausted and heavy.

"Laxus, I love you…more than anything."

"I love you Shay, now and forever, until the end of time."

"Time can't hold a candle to our love." I said before closing my eyes. He laid down and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry it I was-"

"Shut up…I'm sleepy…just sleep with me…you talk too much." I said before falling asleep. I slept with my head against his chest all night. Waking up to him playing with my hair. I moved to sit up and paused for a moment. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"They caused that!"

"Eh…"

"You saw my body at his fullest…" I said shyly, looking away.

"Your body is beautiful."

"Even with the scars?"

"Even with the scars. They make you who you are Shay. I love every mark on your body. New and old."

"New? Did you mark me up again!?"

"I did, but in my defense, you marked me up too." He said before pulled the blankets away. I could see marks going down his chest. They were nail marks. I panicked and placed my hand on his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Calm down…I like it. It was nice."

"I can't believe I did that…"

"At least I know you enjoyed yourself. That's all that matters."

"I did enjoy myself! I had an amazing night last night. You can't sit there and act like you didn't! You covered me in white stuff!"

"Ya, that's what happens when a man is enjoying himself. You made me happy Shay. It was you who made that happen. Because I love you. I told you last night and I'll tell you again. There is no other person I would want to do that with. I wouldn't want to spend last night with anyone else; and I wouldn't want to wake up with anyone else either. You are the only person in this world that I love. That lightning bolt on your neck is my proof of what I'm saying."

"It's proof of us being soul mates. That means I have you and you have me. Something I wouldn't give up for the world." I said before kissing him.


	21. A New Threat

[Author Note: This chapter will start the morning after. Only because I need to start somewhere and nothing I've been writing sound like they would be ok. I hope this chapter is good and stuff. I'm trying to take in to consideration the reviews that I got last chapter. I hope this one is better.]

I woke up the next morning sore. My whole body hurt. I sat up, listening to the howling wind outside. I shook my head trying to get the thought of a storm out of my head. I slid out of bed, doing my best to avoid waking a sleeping Laxus. He seemed so peaceful sleeping in bed. I turned away, going to the dresser at the end of the bed. I did my best to avoid making too much noise.

Collecting a shirt, pants and under clothes; I slipped out of the room. Walking down our hallway, I opened the door on the left and stepped into the bathroom. I placed one hand on the door and the other on the door handle. Closing the door slowly behind me. Using my hand on the door to make sure the door shut quietly. I turned to turn the water on. Allowing it time to heat up. I stepped inside. Washing away any trace of last night.

I stepped out after washing myself. My wet hair hung in my face. I wrapped a towel around my hair; using another to dry my body. Sliding on my under clothes. I sat on the toilet, sliding my pants up my slightly wet legs. Standing to try to get him past my hips. Jumping up and down to try to get them to fit. After struggling with my pants for what seemed like forever. I could finally finish getting ready. I grabbed my shirt, when I heard a knock at the door. I listened for a moment.

I heard rustling then the door opened. I assumed it was the Thunder Legion. They were the only ones with keys into our place. I slid my shirt on and left the bath to welcome them. Walking down a few steps down the hall. I saw Laxus standing in the hall. His back was to me. I was confused by this; he doesn't normally stand outside our room like that. From where he stood, he couldn't see the front door. Those that were at the door, couldn't see him either. Why would he be hiding from the Thunder Legion?

I stood in the hall, slowly making my way towards Laxus. When I was close enough I placed my hand on the small of his back. He spun around before pushing me in the room and shutting the door. Whoever was here; he didn't want them to know I was. I could hear a loud crash before Laxus's voice pierced the silence.

"What do you guys want? There's nothing for you dirt bags to inquire about. Nor is there any reason to pick my lock. Now, how about you stop trashing my apartment and tell me what you want!"

"Laxus, you've grown since the last time I saw you. You were such a stunning lad." A man's voice spoke.

"Tch, save it. You members of Raven Tail don't belong here. I want nothing to do with the man that calls me his son!"

"But dear Laxus, Master Ivan want's your help." A women's voice spoke this time.

"I don't care what he wants. Get out of my apartment, before I have to make you!"

"Feeble threats from a small dog." A new voice said; it sounded almost mechanical.

"This 'small dog' is going to show you the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Laxus, please listen to our request. We didn't come here to start a fight. We came to ask if you've seen someone." The female's voice spoke again. Her tone was almost seductive.

"Who? Someone who has my father as an enemy. They aren't a threat to me or Fairy Tail. Now get out." I could tell by his tone, Laxus was getting angry.

"Laxus dear, we are looking for a girl. Her power is unmatched. Even for a Dragon Slayer like yourself."

"A girl has these power?"

"Yes, handy little thing. We heard she's a member of Fairy Tail. So we assumed you would help us. You see…she's dangerous. Her very existence…is an abomination."

"Who or what is this girl?"

"Or information says her name is Shay. She's new to Fairy Tail, but her name is known everywhere by now." My eyes widened as the female spoke my name. They were looking for me. Then Laxus asked what I was thinking.

"What do you want from her?"

"You know her…that is what our information said. Now, tell us where we can find her." The mechanical voice said.

"I won't tell you anything. She is a member of Fairy Tail, which means I'm willing to give my life for hers."

"That's a foolish choice."

"Foolish for you maybe; something my 'father' doesn't seem to understand. It doesn't matter how many people he sends. No one will harm Fairy Tail as long as I'm around!"

"We don't have time to play; Lord Ivan will want an update and since we know she is close enough for this boy to give his life for hers. Well, I'm sure the Lord will be pleased indeed." The mechanical voice spoke before I heard another loud bang. After a moment or two Laxus opened the door. He looked down at me before offering his hand to me.

I took his hand and stood up. I looked into his eyes; and instead of his usual laid back self, he seemed worried about me. Just like on our last mission.


	22. To Save My Guild

He held my hand tightly and pulled me out of our apartment. After leaving our apartment, he pulled me down the long hall and down the stairs leading out of the building. Dragging me along, refusing to let go of my hand. He pulled me down the long street of Mongolia. I did my best to try and pull my hand free of his own. Unable to do anything about being dragged. Everything about him seemed off. His shoulders didn't seem as relaxed as usual, the way he was walking and the way he held himself; nothing seemed to be his normal. He even refused to speak to me; all the way to the guild hall. Something that he would never do. The guild hall never seemed so far away.

As soon as we stepped in front of the guild hall, he pushed open the door. A gust of wind followed the doors inside. He pushing me inside before stepping inside himself. He made sure the doors shut behind him, before he would walk ahead of me. He headed straight towards the master; frustrated, I followed him over to the master.

"Hey gramps, we need to talk." Laxus begin, looking at the master.

"What is the matter? You seemed distraught."

"Raven Tail is coming after our guild!" Laxus voice shook, his hands were balled into fists.

"Laxus! I am fine, just drop it!"

"Raven Tail will not hard a member of this guild. They will not harm any of my children. Shay, you are a part of our guild, our family. When you walked through those doors. You became part of our family."

"Master…I…" I couldn't find my words. No matter how hard I wanted to object. I always wanted someone to fight for me. Yet now, I didn't want anyone to be hurt for me. I cared to much for all of them. I looked away from Laxus and Master Makarov. Suddenly the door to the guild slammed open.

Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed stood in the door way. Evergreen stood there, trying her best to keep both Bickslow and Freed on their feet. They looked as if they had been beaten badly. Laxus and I rushed to assist Evergreen. Laxus would take Bickslow and help him to a bench near-by. While Evergreen and myself assisted Freed. Setting him down next to Bickslow. Master and Wendy both made their way over to us. Wendy used air magic to heal Bickslow and then Freed.

"What happened to you both?" Master Makarov asked.

"We were attacked by some guys from Raven Tail. They came out of nowhere…we were outnumbered." Bickslow begin.

"We were on our way to the guild hall. When members of Raven Tail came. They took us by surprise. Asked where Laxus and Shay were. When we refused to say anything about either of you. They continued their assault. I don't remember anything other than that; other than walking up to Evergreen." Freed said.

"I found them in an ally just east of the hall. If it wasn't for Bickslow's helmet reflecting the sun. I wouldn't have noticed them at all. We I arrived…Raven Tail had…" Evergreen said, stopping suddenly. As if something bad had happened. Freed held out his left hand; showing a deep purple mark. Now over his lime green Fairy Tail emblem, was Raven Tail's. I covered my mouth with widened eyes.

"This…" Master just frowned unable to say anything.

"This isn't…" Laxus balled up his fists.

"We are going to have a plan. They aren't going to get away with harming our family!" Master said, I started to back away from the group slowly. Keeping my steps small enough for no one to notice; yet big enough to get away. I continued to step back from them until I felt I was far enough away. I spun around and ran out of the guild hall. Using the back exit to keep myself from being see by anyone.

Once outside the hall, I bit my lip, listening to hear if anyone had seen and decided to follow. When I didn't hear any foot steps behind me I started out of town. Running through the forest just behind the guild hall. I ran as fast as I could until I had cleared the forest. I sank to my knees, now looking at the sun setting sky. I had to think of my next move.

Ok, I was able to make it out of the guild hall. Yet, how do I know if Raven Tail is still here? If they are still in the city, I just left the guild to be attacked. If they had left town, how would they have left? There are so many places to leave, so many locations. If they made it out, how would I know? How would I know what why their guild is?

I shook my head, trying to get my head straight. I'm over thinking this. I have touched two of the four dragon slayers in the guild. Maybe I can us their nose to find Raven Tail; but…I don't know what they smell like. It would be a waste of my magic. I heard rustling in the forest behind me, but it wasn't until I heard a twig snap that I jumped to my feet and turned to face whomever was there.

"Look…a lost little fairy…" A female voice said, her voice sounded familiar. Like I had heard it before somewhere, "what are you doing out here little fairy?"

"I heard you are all here to find Shay."

"How did a young fairy know a thing like this?" The female asked again.

"If you swear not to attack Fairy Tail any longer…I will tell you where she is."

"Why would we swear to something like that, when she is standing right before us?" A familiar mechanical voice said.

"Ah? I will go with you quietly…if you swear not to harm anyone in the guild!"

"I'd much rather take you kicking and screaming…" The female said again, stepping closer to me.

"Enough, do don't have time for that. If you come with us now. We will leave your guild alone." A new voice said, causing me to only nod.

"Aye…then I will go with you." I said, regretting my words almost instantly. I started to follow someone, staying right behind that person. There was one person on each side of me. Then two behind me. Making sure that I would follow like I said.


	23. Meeting Ivan Dreyar

I followed them for a while; long enough for the sun to have set and the moon to have hung itself high about. I looked behind me, seeing the two people behind me. I shook my head slightly before looking ahead of me again. I don't know why I looked back; did I want to see someone from Fairy Tail following us? Was I checking to make sure they weren't? Was I being foolish, when I agreed to this?

"We'll stop here for the night. We can't take the sea at night. It's dangerous to make sure a journey. Shay, you will be sleeping next to me. If you have to use the can or whatever you better speak your peace now. I will not get up to do so in the middle of the night." The person in front of me said. Lowering the dark hood. This reviled a young girl, one who didn't look much younger than I did. One by one each of the hooded figures took their hoods off. No longer masking who they were.

"I am fine…I just want to get to Raven Tail."

"Don't be so impatient…you'll waste your life away for it…" A man said, adjusting his shirt. His emotionless eyes focused on me while he spoke.

"Waste my life? I don't think I have much of a life to waste." I said sitting down in the dirt. Crossing my legs and resting my hands on the dirt behind me. I looked up at the star lit sky. No one seem to hear or care about what I had just said. Not that it mattered, I mean honestly; no words would be able to take what had happened or what will happen away. Nothing was going to stop the pain.

The everlasting pain I felt inside. I wonder, even now, I wonder if there would be away to get rid of this pain. Would I ever be free of my past, of my pain, of my power? That's the cause of this, the cause of Freed and Bickslow being hurt, of Laxus being visited by these people, even of master being upset. It was all me, and now, I will be able to fix what I had done to them. All of them. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs; then I rested my head on my arms. Closing my eyes, I was able to get a few hours of peaceful sleep.

"Wake up, we have to get moving. Master Ivan will be upset if we aren't back by night fall." I hear the young women's voice before I was pulled to my feet. I opened my eyes to see her holding my arm. I just went with her, falling back into the pattern from yesterday. These people didn't talk much. Even last night, when they had the chance to do so. They remained silent; I wonder if that was Ivan's rule.

As I followed behind the young women, I would watch my shadow. Trying to tell time based off of were my shadow stood. We arrived a densely populated forest area, roughly at noon. I followed the young women through this town. Until she stopped outside a large building. I looked up to see the name Phantom Lord scratched out. Raven Tail's emblem was now painted poor over the name of the guild that use to reside here.

"Before I enter…may I ask something?" I asked, looking towards the young women.

"One question, keeping the master waiting isn't a good idea."

"Who place that mark over Freed's Fairy Tail emblem?!" I tried to control my anger as I pointed at the emblem over Phantom Lord's name.

"Oh…did that upset you? It was meeee! It was so much fun to hear him scream. What a fun man to play with." Her voice was laced with pleasure. I balled up my fist and spun on my heels, swinging my fist at her. My punch was stopped just before I hit her. I turned to see the young women holding the sleeve of my shirt.

"I wouldn't if I was you…now come…the master will be upset if you don't get a move on." She said before pulling me behind her. Kicking the doors open, her stride never seemed to pause. Even when she kicked the door opened. She continued as if she did nothing. Once we made it into the dimly lit hall, she stopped in the middle of the hall. Using my shirt sleeve to throw me to the ground.

I let out a soft sound as I hit the floor and slid. I pushed myself up to sit and glared at her. Her face was emotionless. Then I heard a chair creek behind me. I turned to see a man standing a few feet from me. I shifted to look at him, making sure I could defend myself if I needed to.

"Welcome to the guild of Raven Tail Shay. I am the master, Ivan Dreyar. I hear you have grown close to my son Laxus. How is he doing now a day's? He never speaks to me you know."

"Cut the crap! You know full well why he doesn't speak with you! Why the master doesn't speak with you…you're a despicable man!" I snapped, glaring up at the man standing over me. He frowned before holding his hand up. Suddenly a bunch of Shikigami (paper dolls) appeared around me. I looked around, realizing I had been incased in a sphere of them. Suddenly they exploded, shooing out a huge amount of magic. I screamed out in pain. Now laying, face first, on the ground. Panting roughly, unable to get up. His foot swung and kicked me in the stomach. Everything went dark as I passed out.


	24. History Repeats

I slowly opened my eyes; blinking a few times to try and regain my vision. I let out a soft groan, then tried to move the hair that was in my face. Unable to move my hands. After trying a few more times to move my right hand. I attempted to move my left; with the same result. I closed my eyes tightly hoping my vision would return; before I opened them again. Looking to find my hands held out to my sides. Both had some kind of metal around them.

My eyes widened, as panic flooded over me. I looked down to see my feet had the same bound feature. I tried to pull myself free from these metal objects; yet that seemed impossible. As I moved I could feel something metallic around my waist. Holding me in place.

"Look who finally woke up." I heard a female say in the darkness of the room. I focused on my surroundings.

"W-where am I?" I asked into the darkness.

"The master wanted you to be awake, he said that we should ask instead of just taking your magic. But if you refused, force was allowed to be used. He doesn't want to hear your screaming, so give it up willingly." She explained, as if nothing was wrong. She avoided my question also.

"How long have I been here?"

"Will you be giving your magic willingly or not?"

"Answer me!"

"You are in the magic extraction room…you've been in their room, hanging there for three days. Something I'm not surprised about, master Ivan used a strong magic blast directly at you. I was slightly hoping you wouldn't wake up though. It's easier to take magic from someone who's dead. The living always want to hold onto their magic. They fight for it, so their pathetic screams echo the halls…"

"There have been others here?!"

"Well, ya…we had to make sure it worked. Didn't want to waste that wonderful magic you have. You're lucky though…those wizards died. We aren't going to kill you; we will use you for magic forever!"

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Why are you waiting for someone to save you? Waiting for them to come out of nowhere? Tch, it's foolish…if you don't remember I told you; you've been here for three days. Not a single member of that precious guild of yours has come to save you. I'm sure they are happy you're gone. They don't have to worry about keeping a weakling like you safe! Now, rest some more…we need your magic at full power." She said before the room fell silent. I did as I was told, I closed my eyes. Starting to fall asleep, because I knew what sleep would bring.

 _ **-Inside My Mind-**_

" _Welcome back Shay…something wrong?" Kay said in a teasing voice._

" _We can't fight now…we need to work together or we will die here."_

" _It's because you're too weak to protect yourself…is that why you're here? Want me to save us?"_

 _"No, I want you to help me. I have a plan…but I know the amount of magic I can put off isn't enough to do anything…if we both-"_

 _"Stop, your plan is suicide. It's because I am here that you don't use all of our magic. If we both use our magic, we will run out of it! I refuse to allow you to kill us with your stupid ideas!"_

 _"It's the only way to-"_

 _"Shut up…we won't waste all our magic for that. Give up your magic willingly. I will keep most of the magic stored in me. That way we would die!"_

 _"If you're sure this will work…"_

 _"They can't tap into my magic. That's nearly impossible, unless they are willing to kill you for it. Something they said they wouldn't do because they want to use our magic forever. Now wake up and show them what we can do!"_

 _"I'll keep us safe, I swear."_

 _ **-Waking up-**_

I slowly looked around the room, now there were lights on. I struggled for a moment, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. The young women from earlier was sitting in a chair. A bored expression on her face. She looked up at me, as a small smile appeared.

"You're awake, have you come to a conclusion yet?" She asked standing up.

"I will let you have my magic…"

"That is good news." She started typing on a large computer. As she typed I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked from her the what I saw. Seeing a machine move to hang just in front of me. A mechanical arm came from it, it moved to me. Four small arms came from the big one. I heard the sound of a button being pressed. This caused the small arms to attach themselves to the metal objects on my hands and feet.

I watched in curiosity more than fear. Wondering how something that seemed so small could take my magic. Then I heard the machine start up, electricity started down the large arm, to the small ones, to the metal on me. My body jerked from the feeling, as I let out a scream. Willing or not, this electric feeling was taking my magic; even now, I wasn't sure I would be able to stop them.

I didn't know if I or Kay would be able to stop them from taking what they wanted. I struggle to stop screaming, but all seemed in vain. The pain of them taking my magic was unbearable. I heard a soft pop sound then screaming. I wasn't the only one screaming anymore, it came from inside me! They were able to tap into Kay's magic too!

It was then, I abandoned all hope to survive this. At that moment, I saw the room go dark; and again. I was long in the darkness.


	25. A Near Death Encounter

This pain…this pain was worse than before. I've never felt something so powerful before. This makes every inch of my body hurt. This made me regret coming, made me want that old pain. Can't I just die already? Why can't I just be put out of this misery?

 _"Are you really giving up?"_ I could hear the pained voice of Kay calling out to me.

"Kay? Are you ok?"

 _"I'm sure we'll be put through worse. How are you?"_

"I'll be fine…your power…you said…"

 _"I was wrong…now I have no choice. I'm not going to ask; I'm going to take control of our body. I refuse to die here by their hand!"_

"Aye sir! Be careful with our body, remember; your damage is mine."

 _"Tch…I'm stronger than you, don't make it sound like you are!"_

"Hell!"

 _"You don't have to tell me…"_

~Waken Kay~

My eyes opened as I gasped. My rainbow hair falling into my face as a smirk appeared. A young women stood up. Looking up at me, she seemed shocked. Like I couldn't have changed with this little amount of magic I had showed.

"Y-you…"

"If you don't wish to die…I would release me this instant!" I said, tilting my head slowly.

"You can't do anything from up there."

"Is that what you really think?" I said; as I sent out waves of my magic towards to metal objects holding me. I could feel the electricity flow freely into my body. I screamed as I pushed out more magic. Hearing the metal start to make noise, starting to give to the presser of my magic. I started pulling my knees to my chest. After a moment or two, I felt my freedom. My feet finally came free, sending the metal to the floor.

The women stepped back, in shock. Now that I was able to direct all my magic to my hands; instead of my feet. I started to pull on the giving metal. Soon enough I fell to the floor. Panting from the over use of my magic. My hair slowly returned to normal.

~Awaken Shay~

My sandy blond hair clung to my face. I panted, trying to figure out what had happened. I looked up to see the young women rushing to me with the other members of Raven Tail. In a panic I slammed my hands on the floor. Watching as ice spread across the floor.

"Ice Make, Floor!" I shouted before sliding on the ice. Past the members of Raven Tail, watching them fall to the ground. I brushed my fingers in my damp hair as I made it back to stiff ground. I looked left and right. Knowing I had a fifty-fifty shot to meet up with the leader of Raven Tail again. If I did, then there would be no hope for escape.

I looked back to see the members of Raven Tail starting to get close to me. I decided to run towards the right. Right had to be the right way, otherwise it would be wrong; right? Well, I had chosen the wrong way; because when I turned the next corner. Ivan stood there, just looking at me. His expression wasn't so forgiving.

"Looks like my little rat has gotten out. Maybe the last time you tried something and were punished wasn't enough."

"I-I…Fire Dragon ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" I let out a fiery scream. Falling back onto my butt from the force of my roar. Till I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see his Shikigami floating by me. The one started to turn into more and more. They started to surround me, in a panic I tried the Dragon Roar again. Only to have a small ball of fire come out. I looked around, finding myself in a sphere again. Then pain rushed over me as it exploded. I dropped to the ground.

I struggled to get up. My hands pushing off the ground, with all my might. I could feel my arms shaking as I managed to get myself to my knees. I focused on my surroundings, trying to make the burr I had to go away. Panis set in with my white burr became focused. Seeing the Shikigami surrounding me again. I could feel the panic start to rise as pain flooded me again. Causing me to scream out again. Dropping by to the ground, gasping for air.

My vision was blurred again, yet I could hear his footsteps approach me. Each step got louder and louder, until they stopped. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting my vision back.

"Trash like you…that guild really has fallen without me hasn't it?" He said, as I looked up at him. His foot swung and hit me in the stomach. Sending me sliding across the floor. I gasped, trying to get my breath back. Once again, I heard his footsteps walking towards me. I opened my eyes, glaring up at the man standing just in front of me. I saw his hand reach down, then I felt my hair being pulled.

I let out a scream as he lifted me by my hair. His free fist meeting my stomach, over and over again. Each time I would only gasp more, unable to find my breath. His grip on my hair tighten for a moment before I found myself being thrown across the room.

"Laxus…what trash have you found yourself in. I'm disappointed in my son. Hold back such a weak thing. One more should put you out long enough and teach you…or it could kill you…try not to die." His voice was as cold as ice. His Shikigami once again surrounded me. This time, I couldn't feel the pain; I only felt my body jolt and watched as everything turned black.


	26. I'm Saved, At Last

I opened my eyes when I heard a loud bang. My vision was blurry but I could make out things moving, things clashing together. Someone in this room was fighting someone else. I closed my eyes, trying to focus my vision. Taking breaths between the loud crashing of battle. I opened my eyes to see Laxus going against a group of men.

I wanted to scream out to him; but my voice didn't allow me the opportunity. I felt my body jerk forward, causing me to look down at the cause. I watched as Bickslow and his 'babies' worked to pull me free. Freed and Evergreen weren't standing far; but they were locked in combat like Laxus. I forced my body to work with me. Even to its painful objection.

I forced my body to try and curl up. Trying to pull my feet free of their bindings. With a loud crash, I heard one of the metal cuffs fall to the ground. I heard voices mix together; but I couldn't make out a word. Then I felt a tug under me. I looked down at who had pulled me. Bickslow stood just under me, looking up.

"Shay! I need you to prepare for lightning. Laxus is going to use it one this metal. Hoping it will free you. He says you're the only who can take this lightning; but I can't leave you to fall. So I need your help. You need to save us both ok? Focus on all of your magic…prepare." Bickslow's voice spoke, though I could hear the worry in his voice. I panicked for a moment before trying to focus my magic. Knowing my life wasn't the only one at risk here. I had to focus on protecting Bickslow.

 _"Focus…I'm here with you. We will protect Bickslow. Our comrades will not die here."_ I heard Kay's voice. I nodded my head, as I watching my hair turn blond. Taking a deep breath before I felt the lightning. My body, jolted again as the objects imprisoning me, broke. Causing me to fall into Bickslow's arms. The lightning came to an end, as I looked up at Bickslow.

A smile was on his face as he pulled me closer to his chest. I lifted up my hand, feeling pain shoot down my arm. I pointed down a hall way.

"That way may be the easier way to leave." I said, hoping to end the fighting as soon as I could.

"Laxus said to back the way we came in. There are likely to be more enemies if we continue through the building." Freed explained.

"What if the off chance they were told to go towards your original idea. Sending all the backup towards the door because he knew you would want to leave the way you came in. Already thinking you had the upper hand because you conquered that area already?"

"Why…I…" Freed seem speechless, something rare for him.

"I think our best bet is to go through. I'm sure the strongest guys you've already been through. The only other hard person might be…" I stopped talking when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see a tall shadowy figure standing just inches from us. With one more step forward, the darkness seemed to vanish; reviling Ivan standing before us. Panic shot through me; Bickslow pushed me behind him.

"No one apart of the Thunder Legion will allow you to keep Shay! We are taking her home!"

"How do you plan to do that. When the strongest member of your team…is busy fighting."

"Laxus…h-he isn't the strongest…" I said, barley able to speak. My strength seem to be nearly gone; but I couldn't let him have Laxus or my power at his fingertips.

"If you think you're in any state to fight; you're even more pathetic than I thought." He said as he lifted his hands. A smirk grew across my face as I mimicked his actions. Summoning some of my own Shikigami. Letting them float around, matching everyone he made. His face seemed surprised, "Y-you copied my magic!? When did you…"

"I did it when we fought last time. I wasn't just getting thrown around so easily. I had to make you believe you were hurting me. Making myself seem like I really don't move. Waiting for the time until you slipped up. That's when you did…you grabbed me by my hair…so when you threw me…I had already learned your moves and protected myself from your next attack. The only way to beat that move." I watched.

I threw my hand up in the air, then dropped my hand and lightning rained down. Ivan, one of the people I wanted to be hit with the lightning. Was able to deflect it, of course, I was kind of excited for that. Because that means, all the lightning went to one person.

"Did you really think your pathetic magic would touch me!?" Ivan stormed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"For a moment I was, when I saw you deflect it. I was happy because that means, the other person I sent them to…also got your share…I'll give you one guess who I sent them to."

"Laxus…" Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed said together. Looking over their shoulders to see Laxus, surrounded by lightning.

"Laxus…" Ivan said after a short pause. Suddenly noticed Laxus standing in front of myself. He was a wall between Ivan and myself.

"Bickslow, take Shay and get out of here. Ever(green) go with them, make sure they stay safe. Freed, stay here…you might be helpful."

"Right!" Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed all said. Before I was swiped off my feet. Bickslow carried me away, from Laxus and Freed, with Evergreen leading our way out of the building. Something she was able to do with easy. Leading us down lengthy hallways, through doors. Dodging many booby traps. Something I didn't think would be here. Once we stepped outside, Evergreen froze. Bickslow set me down, slowly, making sure I would be ok.

"Shay, you stay here…we have to deal with a problem. I slid down the outside wall, as the fight began. I was too weak to help them out. That lightning attack I did, nearly drain was little magic I had. Now I had to hope Bickslow and Evergreen would be ok. My eyes slowly closed, unable to keep myself awake.

[Author Note: A lot of things happen in this chapter. I might have blown through a lot. So let's have a small recap. This is happened four days after her last fight with Ivan. So in total she had been in this building (The Old Phantom Lord Guild) for a week. The Thunder Legion found the building and came to rescue Shay. Laxus is currently locked in a fight with Ivan; with Freed on the sidelines. Bickslow and Evergreen are outside with Shay. Attacking enemies that have appeared. Since Shay blacked out the next chapter will start with her back home with Laxus. Thank you for your continuing support. I will continue to be better with this sort of things. Thank you for baring with me]


	27. Announcement of the S-Class Trails

I woke up with Laxus holding me tightly to his chest. With a small struggle to get his grip loosened. I was able to slide a pillow in his embrace. I creeped out of the room, then I rushed down the hall. Shutting the bathroom door behind me. I got sick, coughing up whatever was in my stomach. After a few moments of standing over the toilet, I walked out of the bathroom. Shaking slightly from my action; I headed back down the hall. Moving from the hall to the living room. Seeing Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed all sleeping around the room. I wonder how often this had been occurring.

I slipped past each of them before starting some coffee. Something I knew, Laxus enjoyed; I reached out grabbing a banana. Leaning against the wall, I peeled and ate my banana. I stayed in the same spot against the wall as each of them woke up. Telling them there was coffee being made. Soon enough Laxus was the only one sleeping. I got tired of waiting for him to get up.

So I headed back down the hall. Pushed open our door, to see Laxus sitting on the bed. Holding the pillow, I had slid in his arms. He sat there silently, just looking at the pillow. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. Causing him to jump and turn towards me. Just looking me over for a moment before pulling me into his arms. Holding me tightly in his embrace. His head rested on my shoulder.

"Shay…tell me…please tell me this isn't a dream…" His voice shook. His trembling fingers tightened on my shirt. I lifted my hand, sliding my fingers into his hair.

"Laxus…this isn't a dream…I'm standing right here. Right in front of you. Because you came and saved me. That's why I'm here with you know. Because you became my knight in shining armor."

"I missed you so much…I thought…I-I thought…" He choked on his words; as if he couldn't say the words.

"We won't talk about your thoughts…the fact is, I'm here and safe. Let act like that didn't happen."

"How could I?! You left without saying anything! Y-you took off and…you could have died…"

"I did it for the guild…I knew I wasn't going to die. I knew that no one else in the guild would be hurt. I did what I thought was right."

"What you thought was right?! Did you ever think of the rest of us?!"

"Yes I did!"

"They you wouldn't have just ran off like that!"

"I did it to save everyone!"

"We would all throw our lives away to save you. To save anyone else in the guild. We've done it enough. For Lucy, for Erza…when you're apart of Fairy Tail, that means you stand as a group. We stand as one, not as many…you left. Making us all worry about you!"

"Y-you were…worried about…me…"

"We all were…don't be so reckless. Save that stuff of Natsu."

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I said crying, Laxus held me close until I calmed down. After which he got dressed and we headed out. We had to go to the guild hall to let master know everything was still ok. When we arrived, everyone was gathered in the hall. The master stood on the counter, he had everyone's attention.

"Ah, Laxus my boy. Come up here with Mirajane and Erza for a moment." The master said as Laxus made his way to the master. Pushing through the crowd that was gathered around. I moved closer to be able to hear better. The other members of the Thunder Legion stood close by. Listening to the master's words.

"Since so much has been going on lately. I wanted there to be something for everyone to look forward to. Something that would lighten up everyone's spirit. I've decided to hold the S-Class Trials one week from today." The master began as everyone started to whisper. Mira cleared her throat silencing everyone at once, "There, like years pass, will be eight competitors. Each competitor will be allowed on partner. Pick your partners correctly, and that will lead you to victory. The competitors this year will be…Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laki Olietta, Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen, Bisca Connell, Gajeel Redfox and Shay."

A lot of people started at once, Laxus looked at master as if he was crazy. Laxus started to speak out, but Mira cut him off.

"Anything else master?" Mira's soft voice quieted the group.

"Three of our four S-Class mages will be a part of the trails. Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar will also be in challenging the competitors. Competitors, pick your partners and be ready to fight, because in one week. You will meet here with your partners at seven thirty. S-Class mages will meet here the night before so we will discuss the trail then. I wish you all luck on the trails." The was the last master spoke of it.

The guild hall suddenly erupted in everyone talking about the trails. I walked to the upper level of the guildhall with Freed and Bickslow. Looking back once we were on the stairs I asked where Evergreen was. Bickslow pushed me up the rest of the stairs, then to the rail. Scanning the crowd below, he pointed. I followed his finger to find Evergreen speaking with Elfman.

"She'll pick him to be her partner. They have a thing going on. Since you have to pick a partner for the tail. Who are you going to pick?" Bickslow asked, looking around the crowd again, "I mean, you would likely pick Laxus to fight with you…but since this is the trail, S-Class wizards don't help you. They fight you…or so they say…"

"So I can't pick Laxus to be on my team hmm…what about you?"

"Yeah yeah, you could pick anyone to be your partner…me, Freed…anyone other than an S-Class mage and those already involved…"

"That's what I mean Bickslow…do you want to be my partner Bickslow?

"W-what?! You're asking me to be your…really?"

"Yes, will you?"

"Yes! I would love to be your partner."

"We can start training later than."


	28. Going to the Trails

Master said that we had one week to get ready. One week to train, to work up our teamwork. I walked outside with Bickslow. Him and his babies followed close behind me on my way to forest. Passing by people in the street. Saying hello and/or waving to everyone. I enjoyed the company of people; something I've grown use to since I became a member of Fairy Tail. We stepped out of Mongolia and into the forest. I looked back, making sure Bickslow was still behind me.

I nodded and started to walk farther into the forest. Passing by squirrels and other animals. Bickslow's babies spun around my waist. Trying to keep my mind off of the weirdness of that action. I point ahead to small clearing. Only to have his babies sweep me off my feet and fly me over to the clearing. I let out a small frustrated sigh before looking at him with a smile, being able to stand.

"This is where we will train and learn how to complement each other's battle tactics. We will start tomorrow; by the time we would get comfortable. We would have to leave. Today seemed to fly by don't you think?"

"Hm? Yeah…yeah…" He said, seeming to distance himself from me.

"You know; we are on a team together. You can tell me anything." I said, trying to get him to talk.

"Lisanna Strauss is competing in the trails…what if she gets hurt?"

"Bickslow?"

"Hm? Ya?"

"Do you…do you have feelings for Lisanna?"

"What?! No, no don't be silly!" He said, looking up slowly. Even though that would only show the blush that had painted itself across his cheeks. I smiled and looked away also, "Did she say something about it?"

"No, just the way you sounded when saying her name. How worried you seem that she is in the trail."

"You can't tell her! You can't tell anyone got it?! Not even Laxus can know…" He said in a bit of a panic. I only nodded my head to him, 'zipping' my mouth shut, "Come on, let's get you home before Laxus gets upset."

He took me home and the Thunder Legion, all hung out for the rest of the night. The next morning, Bickslow and I went to the clearing and trained till we both dropped. We trained all day, from the time we woke up till we had dinner in the evening. Every day for five days, using day six, as our relax and prepare day. We agreed to meet at the guild hall the following day.

So when I woke up on the seventh day. Like every other morning since I had returned home. I had gotten sick, staying in the bathroom until I knew my stomach had settled. I decided a shower before leaving would be nice. Unsure what the conditions of the trail would be. I washed my hair, letting my sandy blond hair hang in my face. Tying it into a wet bun to finish washing my body. Trailing my wet fingers along scars on my stomach. Recalling each mark, as if it had just happened.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. No one should be here. Laxus left last night to go where ever the tails would take place. I slept here alone, no one should be knocking. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. Walking to the door carefully, unsure who would be behind the door.

Opening the door slowly, in my free hand was fire. I pulled open the door to see a man standing in front of me. The flames slowly faded as the blue hair man looked at me. I punched him in the chest as I pouted.

"What is wrong with you! I thought you broke in! You could have been hurt!"

"But I wasn't…anyway, I thought walking with you would be more partner like…?" He sounded as if he wasn't sure. Something that only caused me to giggle. I nodded before pushing past him. Heading down the hall to my room.

"Give me a bit to dry off and change into something. What time is it?"

"It's six thirty, you have time. I'm going to fix us something to eat ok?" He said, his voice passing the closed door of my room. I nodded to him, though I knew he couldn't see. I smiled and shouted back.

"Yeah that's fine. Just don't make too much of a mess. Laxus will freak out if he comes home to a mess." With that the house went nearly silent. I could hear the different cooking utensils knock into one another. I slipped on blue jean shorts over my fishnet stockings. A back belly shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

I walked would of the bedroom, heading over to the kitchen through the living room. I saw him setting down a plate of what appeared to be Onigiri (rice balls). I walked over and looked at them with a questionable expression. Bickslow told me to try one. So I bit into one; tasting the sweet yet spiced taste of curry.

My eyes widened as I ate my bite, looking at him. He smiled saying that why we can take our breakfast with us. Also, he heard that I enjoyed curry. So that making it for breakfast before leaving for something like this, seemed like the right thing. Then he pushed me to the door. Giving just enough time to slip on my boots before he pushed me out the door. He locked it behind us; his babies holding the curry filled Onigiri. I continued to eat mine as we walked.

He explained that in the curry he used chocolate. That chocolate complimented the spices perfectly. He told me he would show me how to make curry with chocolate when we returned. He said that, that was the only way Laxus would he curry. I shook my head, pushing open the door to the guild hall. Seeing that we were some of the first ones there. Only Bisca and her husband Alzack; Laki and her partner Wendy, then there was Lisanna and Lucy were here.

Bickslow and I walked to a table and sat down. Continuing to eat we watched as Gajeel and Levy rushed into the hall. Soon followed by Evergreen, nearly dragging Elfman behind her. Juvia walked in and looked around in a panic. Yelling about how her "beloved Gray" hadn't arrived yet. How he could be hurt and needing her to save him. As he walked into the hall, she nearly attacked him. Now the only group we were watching on was Natsu with his partner.

Seven fifty rolls around and Natsu is nowhere to be found. So the master told us to head to the docks and board a ship with our mark on it. Bickslow and I walked straight through town. Making sure to keep an eye out for Natsu. Wondering why he hadn't arrived yet. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't worry about him. Once we were in the middle of town by the cherry blossom tree, we went left, towards the docks.

Eight ten peeks it's head and everyone else had been here ten or so minutes ago; except Natsu. Master continued to wait for him, as the minutes ticked away; we could tell master's nerves were also. Twenty more minutes passed and then master was over waiting. He ordered the boat to sail. Only to hear Natsu calling to the ship as it started away from the docks.

Happy was flying towards the ship as fast as he could fly. I watched as happy slowly started to fall with Natsu. I rushed to the edge of the ship. Reaching out and grabbing both Happy and Natsu. Starting to fall over the ship myself. I saw Bickslow's babies help to push them up as I felt hands try to keep me us. Juvia used the water to push us all back onto the ship.

Now panting on the deck of the ship, wet and in pain. I laughed, trying to push the pain away. Holding my stomach as we left Mongolia behind us. Just out of view and just out of our thoughts.


	29. Big News is a Make it or Break it

With everyone now on board the ship. We sailed to the island, where they trials would take place. Master Makarov said the trails would be on a place called Tenrou Island. He explained that Tenrou Island was Fairy Tail's 'holy ground'. He went on to explain that the trail would have a least two parts. The first part would be simple. Once we were to the island, we would find eight caves. That we each would enter. Each cave would be different than another, but no two teams would be allowed to enter the same cave.

There were three different types of paths a team could take. One type of path would be a hard combat path; with an S-Class wizard. He told us not to worry, they were told to hold back. Another type would be combat with another team. The last type of path would be a peaceful path. Master said that there was only one peaceful path. Leaving the other teams to fight each other or an S-Class wizard. In the first challenge, I am nearly sure at least half of us would be out.

Once the master finished speaking, I walked over to the edge of the ship; watching the waves crash against the side. For some reason, the temperature suddenly seemed to grow warmer. Starting to make this ride a bit uncomfortable. I slid my leather jacket off, letting it fall to the deck. I then reached down and was about to rip my tights, when the master spoke.

"This is as far as this ship goes. You have to make it to the island and the cave you choose on your own. Anything goes, so good luck to everyone! May you all have good fortune." Master said as Bickslow's babies lifted me up off my feet. They held me other the edge of the ship. My hair turned green as I wrote a barrier spell around the ship. I pushed my fingers into my hair as my hair turned back into its sandy blond again.

"It's a decent barrier spell. It will keep you here for a few. See you guys on the island! Good luck!" I waved as Bickslow, his babies and myself made it to the shore. His babies soon set me down on the grass. I gripped my stomach and walked away from him; stepping behind a tree to get sick. I held my stomach and walked back to him. Wiping my mouth as I panted softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was laced with worry.

"I don't want this to affect what happens with the trail." I said, already starting out with something bad like this. I should have thought of something else.

"Shay…" His voice now changing.

"Bickslow, this will not affect the trail! Swear to me!"

"I refuse to agree until I know what it is…what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant…" I said, looking at him with a worried expression. He shook his head for a moment before pulling his helmet off.

"You're what…?!"

"I may be…I haven't gone to see Porlyusica yet. So I don't know fo-"

"What would possess you to even agree to come to the trials?!"

"Because I want to be an S-Class wizard!"

"Does that mean to risk both of you!? What does Laxus have to say abo-" This time it was my turn to cut him off.

"Laxus doesn't know, and he will not know until after the trials. Because if we have to fight him, he will not let us pass or he won't let us fight correctly. I refuse to leave or continue without giving it my all."

"What if your all hurts you and or the baby!"

"The baby will be fine! Kay will keep him or her safe…we talked about it."

 _"Why lie to him?"_ Kay's voice said, _"I'll keep this baby safe. Just don't use too much of our magic."_

"She agrees with my decision and so should you! Now come on, they aren't going to be stuck in there forever and we need a good path." I said, no longer wanting to talk about it. This was my choice was mine and mine alone to make. I wouldn't allow him or anyone else sway that. Nor would I allow them to make me quit!

We walked through the trees. I could feel Bickslow's eyes on me. His babies just kept circling around me, making sure I wouldn't fall. Once our path finally emerged from the forest. We were able to see the paths. I looked back at Bickslow and let out a soft sigh.

"What one do you think we should take?" I asked, looking at him.

"The way back?" He seemed uninterested in the trial anymore.

"Fine, don't pick!" I said before storming off to path number six. Bickslow following behind me, his pace was slightly rushed. Keeping up with me. We walked down a path, leading in one direction. After a minute or two, the path opened up into a room. Standing in the middle of the room, was someone. They had a hood on, covering their features.

Bickslow and I both stepped foot into the opening. The person looked up; their gray eyes meeting mine. Causing my eyes to widen slowly.

"No…way…"


	30. Whatever it Takes

I stepped back, looking at the gray eyes of our opponent. Their hand lifted and pulled off the hood. His blonde hair revealed itself to Bickslow and myself.

"Laxus…i-it's you…"

"You had to pick this one…" Laxus replied, not happy that we were there.

"Laxus I want to be an S-Class wizard. If I have to go through you to do it, I will!"

"I refuse…"

"Then I'll take you down!" I said before running at him. His eyes stayed on me as I swung my fist as his face. An attack that he took without even blinking. I jumped back before taking a deep breath in. His eyes looked to Bickslow then to myself, "Iron Dragon ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Laxus managed to dodge my attack. Still making this seem like child's play. He looked at me with an interested expression. I growled before holding my hands out. Taking a deep breath.

"Solid Script…Iron!" In a large 'font' the word iron fell from the sky. Again, in a swift movement, Laxus dodged my move. I panted softly as I ran at him. He held his hand out as I heard lightning over my head. Just as lightning came down I was shoved out of the way. Sliding across the floor; I heard Bickslow's voice scream of pain. I looked back at him with a mix of worry and a sense of melancholy.

"This isn't a game. S-Class wizards have to understand the outcome of any situation and work accordingly. In this fight there can only be one winner. There will be one loser…if you aren't ready to risk not only your life, but Bickslow's as well…then being an S-Class wizard isn't for you. On any job you worry about the others with you. In an S-Class job…you are held responsible for everyone in your company. You are responsible for their wellbeing and the outcome of the job. One slip up, one thing left to chance…could result in someone's life…"

"I will do whatever it takes to be an S-Class wizard. I will be an S-Class wizard. I'm willing to give my life for this trail. I will not allow Bickslow to. This is my trial, not his. I will not lose him!"

[ "So you're willing to give your life for S-Class?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes…no matter what…on a job or here. S-Class is something I want more than anything…"

"You are that willing to fight me?"

"If that is what it takes, yes. I am willing to fight you with everything I have!"

"Even if it kills you?"

"Even if it-" I was cut off once Bickslow spoke.

"No, I won't allow it…" He said, pushing himself to his feet. He was panting and his helmet was cracked.

"That's not your choice!" I objected.

"Are you willing to do anything to protect her Bickslow? Even if that means giving your life for hers?"

"I'm will to give up anything to make sure that she is safe and passes this trial!"

"Is that so?" Laxus tilted his head back slightly. Keeping his eyes locked on Bickslow. His expression was empty.

"No! This is my-" Again I was cut off, this time by Laxus.

"Then…you may advance."

"What!?" Bickslow and I said together.

"I don't wish to fight you. But you will do whatever it takes to pass this and prove you are worthy of being S-Class. There is no fighting with you, you hold back power that you're uncertain of. I'm sure if you let that power go, you could be as strong as gramps. So I'm going to let you pass."

"Laxus…" Bickslow began.

"If it wasn't us…would you do the same thing?"

"Same thing as in…?"

"Would you let them go like this?"

"If it was Natsu, Gajeel or Gray maybe…anyone else I wouldn't let pass…"

"Whatever…" I said before walking up to him. He seemed surprised by me walking to him. I balled up my right fist and punched him in the face as hard as I could manage. Sending him sliding back a bit, "Don't you EVER take it easy on me again Laxus! It will be your biggest mistake!"

I grabbed Bickslow's wrist and pulled him past Laxus. Growling as I made my way back through the path. I walked at a quick pace, not wanting to give Laxus the chance to come back to us. I shook my head before letting Bickslow's hand slip out of mine. Rushing to a wall I got sick. Bickslow's babies slid under me and carried me down the path once I finished.

After continuing down the path for what seemed like forever. There was a light, the end of the path was in view. So Bickslow took off running, his babies (and myself) right behind him. He stopped outside the path, followed by us (babies and myself) stopped near him. Taking a moment to adjust to the setting sun.

Sitting on a rock outside the path was Levy and near here was Gajeel. Natsu and Happy weren't too far. I looked around to see Evergreen and Elfman walking out of a path. Gray and Juvia were also on their way over.

"Congratulations to our first round winners." Master said as he looked down from the path's exits, "You all have had a rough time. Here are the results…Gray and Juvia were able to defeat Mira. Laki and Wendy were defeated by Erza. Shay and Bickslow defeated Laxus. Evergreen and Elfman defeated Lisanna and Lucy. Natsu and happy were able to defeat Bisca and Alzack. While Gajeel and Levy took the peaceful path."

Gajeel growling, obviously upset about taking the peaceful path. But at least these were the people who made it. I didn't expect any of these guys not to make it though. I thought, if anyone here couldn't make it, it would have been me.


	31. Second Trial

[Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this. I am losing my muse for this story. I may slightly rush the next few chapters. I may start a new Fanfiction about Laxus and Shay's child. Tell me what you think about it please. Would you read it or not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.]

"Now for the second part of the trail. You will have six hours to find the first master's grave. If you cannot complete this task in the required time, you will fail." The master said.

"Do we get some kind of hint? How will we find it in time, without knowing where to look?" Natsu complained.

"Mavis's grave is somewhere on this island. That is your only hint." He said before jumping down. He started to walk towards us, when he bumped into my hand. I felt a surge of magic flow through me. Much more than I had when anyone else had touched me. My body jolted before I covered my mouth. Everyone seemed to focus on the master, everyone but Bickslow. Who stepped closer to me, noticing my sudden change.

My head was growing fuzzed as I tried to calm my magic. Coughing softly into my hand. I could hear voices, though they all seemed so distant. I couldn't get my mind to focus on the voices. I reached out, grabbing a hold of some, cloth like object before. I fell back, fainting from the magic power inside me.

When I woke, I saw Bickslow. His blue hair blowing in the breeze. I placed my hand on my head and sat up slowly. Looking around to see if anyone else was there, but they weren't. Bickslow and I were alone.

"Shay…are you ok?" He asked, his voice sounded worried, "Is it-"

"No, it's not that…the master and I touched…" I replied, shaking my head slowly. Trying to focus on something.

"Your magic?"

"Ya…" I said simply, looking down at my hand, "You know…when we touched for that moment…I saw it."

"Saw it?"

"The grave, of master Mavis."

"You know where it is?!"

"I do…but I don't know if I can make it there…"

"Don't worry too much, we'll get there." He said lifting me onto his back, "I sent my babies to look when everyone else went off. The master asked if you wanted to quit. I said this is something you want, even if it gives them the advantage."

"How long…"

"We still have roughly four hours."

"I was out so long…" I said as he started to walk. Keeping his hands under my butt. Making sure I wouldn't fall. I held the back of his shirt. Trying to keep myself up. Watching and listening to the sounds around us. I knew that if ran into someone or something, we would be at a disadvantage. Without his 'babies' his attacks were slightly limited.

"Where are we going? You said you knew the location of the grave. Where is it?"

"We need to find the sea. From there I can lead us there."

"The sea you say? Ok, then I'll send my babies to meet us there. Hang on tight!" He said as he ran through the forest. Ducking and diving around tree branches and large stumps. I watched over his shoulder, watching for the sea to be close. I just hoped we would be able to make it there in time. Bickslow lend one way, I followed him so I wouldn't be hit with a branch. Though with my added body weight, it through him off.

Causing him to stumble, before sliding down steep hill. He did his best to keep me from siding on the ground or hitting into the rocks that were coming quickly. Each rock and branch would hit him, causing us to shift slightly. I held onto his shirt tighter until I felt his hands shift. Tossing me off his back. I flew in the air for a moment before I landed on something.

Looking down I saw his babies holding me in air. I went to thank them, until I heard a loud crash. I looked down to see a whole in a small gathering of trees. His babies brought me down to him slowly. Once we were close to him; I jumped off his babies and bent down to him.

"Bickslow? Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out to him. Only to have him sit up like nothing happened.

"There's the sea, where do we go from here?"

"The sea…" I turned to see he was right. Through all of that I forgot about it. I shook my head and looked around. Trying to place our surroundings.

"We have about an hour left…" He said, looking up at the sky. My eyes widened as I realized where we were.

"Under us!"

"What?"

"The grave of first master Mavis, it's under us!"

"Then let's go, we don't have time to sit here." He said as his babies lifted me back up. Carrying me again as we moved to the grave. I watched him to make sure he wouldn't fall again. Without me on his back, he seemed to flow through motions more. Like he wasn't dodging things he was only moving to the beat of music.

I shook my head making sure I was right; I saw a large opening as waved to Bickslow. Not wanting other teams to know we had found it. He entered the opening first; his babies staying close (with me still on them). As we entered we saw a figure. Sitting front of a large stone. As we drew closer we were able to make out who it was.

"Master." Bickslow seemed a bit surprised.

"I'm glad to see you both are doing well know. It looks like you weren't the only ones to find it though." The master said as I turned to see two other people walking up to us. A tall muscular one, and a small petite one.

"Gajeel and Levy…I'm not surprised." I said with a smile. Knowing if anyone would have been able to find this place. It would have been Levy.


	32. The Winner is

Levy and Gajeel both stopped a short distance from Bickslow and myself. We just watched each other for a moment before looking at master.

"Master, the goal was to find the grave. Something we were both able to do. What happens now?" I asked, worried about me losing the S-Class Trial.

"I never thought that there would be two winners. Sadly, Gajeel wasn't able to make it here first. So the winner of the S-Class Trial is Shay. Congratulations." Master said with a smile. Happiness spread through me as Bickslow patted my head. I could feel tears slowly filling my eyes as I hugged the master. Unable to contain my happiness. Bickslow and Levy laughed at my actions.

I could hear Gajeel cough slightly into his fist. I pulled away from the master and looked up at him. He looked away from me and took a deep breath in.

"Congratulations in winning…don't think this makes you better than me though. Just because you got here before me!" He said looking at me with a childish pout. I only giggle before nodding and standing up.

"Of course not, I mean honestly. This one was more of a logic trial. If we had fought each other, I would have lost. You're a lot stronger than I am. I know that." I said, watching his pleasure slowly form. Being accompanied by his cocky smirk.

"Of course, no one can bet me." He said, nodding his head.

"I'll let the others know the trial is over!" Levy said, rushing out and setting off a firework. With a small sigh the master stood up.

"The first master Mavis, the founder of the Fairy Tail guild. As you carry the mark of Fairy Tail, you also carry her with you. Though she is unseen and unheard, she is always near each of us. Drawing us closer to one another. She's Fairy Tail's sun, our wind and rain…she's the air we all breath, in every breath we take. She sings a song of hope and cheer, so we can all have no more pain, no more fear. You can see her in the clouds above, hear her whisper words of love. You'll be with her if you wear our mark…" The master said, before taking another breath, "We should all return to camp…Mira has a meal ready for all of us. It's been a long day. Let us head back together my children."

"Aye sir." We all managed to say together. Then everyone started to walk out of the large opening (cave). I placed my hand on master Mavis's grave. Bowed my head and smiled softly. Standing there for a moment before being interrupted by Bickslow's babies.

"Are you coming? Let's go eat!" They would say together, spinning around me and laughing. I nodded and started to walk away from the grave with them. Smiling as they spun around me. I walked out to meet Bickslow and the others. I bowed my head shyly.

"I'm sorry master, I was paying my respects to master Mavis…after all…if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met any of you. I would still be alone. So I thank her for making Fairy Tail." I said smiling towards the master. He nodded before starting to walk. I let out a gentle sigh, then started to walk. Bickslow staying by my side.

"You thanked master Mavis?" He asked after a long pause. I looked out at the sky, noticing a small ray of light peeking through the darkness of the night. Starting to give way to the day.

"I did, if it wasn't for master Mavis, I wouldn't have met you, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen…or anyone else in Fairy Tail…I would be lost to the world. I would be…well, you know." I smile before I heard Gajeel grunt. I panicked and blushed, running my fingers over the lightning bolt on my collar bone. Unable to wait to see Laxus again. Knowing by now that I was pregnant. I just had to figure out how to tell him.

Sudden I felt sick, I pushed Bickslow away before moving to a bush to get sick. Holding my stomach, Bickslow called to the others to continue. We needed a moment alone. With my hair slowly turn black, I heard Gajeel say something about a pregnant S-Class wizard. Did he hear us before? Did he know…would he tell Laxus!? I started to panic before feeling Bickslow's babies touch my arms.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. We will keep you both safe forever." They said together. I nodded and we began heading back towards camp. We continued walking until the morning sun was just over the horizon. Once we were in camp, Laxus rushed over and lifted me up. Kissing my lips, all I could do was giggle and kiss him back.

"Laxus…my…m-my…" I said between kisses. Trying to speak, but he didn't seem to care. Well, not until master cleared his throat. Laxus pulled back ever so slightly. Looking at the master.

"Shay and Gajeel were able to find the grave…" The camp erupted with whispers, "But, Shay was able to make it there first. So, she is the winner of the S-Class trial and the newest S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail."

Everyone in the camp cheered as Laxus smile to me. Proud of my recent victory. I gently tapped his head before leaning in towards his ear.

"Laxus…you are going to…be a daddy also…" I said quietly, he seemed to go blank for a moment. Looking into my eyes, everyone else quieted down. Wondering what was going on.

"Y-you…are you…" He didn't seem to be able to find his words. I nodded my head softly before he lifted me up and spun me. Kissing my lips deeply, then the pulled back slowly, "I'm going to be a father!"

Everyone cheered again as he set me down. Bending down to place his hand on my stomach.


End file.
